Can't Catch 'Em All
by Growlithe Caper
Summary: Everyone loves Ash, Ash needs to choose one. Will this and Team Rocket interfere with him becoming a Pokemon Master? Poke/Irkari/Contest Shipping somewhat included. Next chapter update on profile. AAMRN.
1. We're all a Brock at Heart

_**Can't Catch 'Em All**_

_By Growlithe Caper_

_A/N This is my first fanfic so please review! I would love to know how to be better and if my idea and story is any good! Thanks! And Enjoy! _

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon! (If I did it wouldn't be as crappy as it is today xD)

Today, we join our heroes in the Viridian Forest. Ash, in the middle of the group, walked steadily through the bumpy path, determined to get to Pewter City before the night settles in. Brock, with a big grin on his face, walks even faster now, ahead of Ash and Misty.

"Brock! What are you doing?" Misty called.

"So many messes to clean! Meals to cook! Come on!" Brock yelled, throwing his hands in the air, now sprinting. Ash and Misty sighed with sweatdrops.

"I'll really miss Brock," Ash chuckled. Misty looked down, knowing that after Brock leaves, she

will have to leave as well. She forced a smile and replied.

"Yeah. I wish I could stay longer." She blurted out. _I can't believe I just said that!_

"Yeah, I wish so too," Ash commented, looking down. _I really wish you could._ Misty blinked. _He wants me to stay too?_ The rest of the walk continued in silence for some reason.

It was around 6:30 p.m. when they finally reached Brock's house. As they entered, Brock, with his apron, was dusting and cleaning up toys. Ash and Misty placed their backpacks down and went into the kitchen. "Look Brock, I know you're busy, but can I get some food-OWWW!" Misty threw down her mallet.

"Ash! How can you be so insensitive! He's leaving us and you want him to make you some food?" Misty growled.

"Like you could cook better?" Ash murmured.

"Ash Ketchum!" Misty raised her mallet.

"Guys, settle down, here." Brock handed them some noodles. Ash went to work immediately fitting as many noodles in his mouth as he could. Misty shot a glare at Ash, and looked back at Brock.

"Thanks Brock." Misty politely ate her first noodle as Ash finished up.

"That was great!" He smirked. "Hey, where's pikachu?" Pikachu, licking a bottle of ketchup, jumped on the table.

"Chu!" Pikachu perked. Ash hugged him as Pikachu hugged his ketchup. _Ash may be insensitive sometimes, but he sure is caring at heart. _Misty thought, smiling at the two.

It had become 7:00 p.m., and time for Ash and Misty to go. Misty hugged Brock, "Have fun here Brock! I'll see you in a while!" Pikachu hopped on Ash's shoulder. Ash and Brock grabbed hands, eventually hugging for a second.

"Take care Brock," Ash and Brock nodded. Ash and Misty grabbed their bags and headed out. Misty was walking towards the Pokemon Center until she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. "Where do you think you're going? Come on, there's still a bit of light out we can go a little further!"

"Ash, let's stay in the Pokemon Center!" Shrugging off Ash's hand.

"Misty! To Mt. Moon!" Ash ran off towards Route 3.

"Ash!" She watched him run and sighed, "I guess we're going to Mt. Moon."

Misty walked in the dirt road of Route 3, searching for the young boy, "Ash! Ash! Where are you?" Getting worried, she hurried her pace.

"Blah!" Ash jumped out of bush tackling Misty to the ground.

"Ash! Don't ever do that again!" She yelled, hitting him with her mallet.

"OWW! It was just a joke!" Ash explained.

"Whatever," Misty said, still quite angry. She will not let this go. Ash smirked and noticed how dark it was already.

"You want to stop and set up?" Ash asked.

"Fine," Misty grumbled. _What's her problem? It was a joke... I wouldn't leave her like that. _Ash rubbed off the thought and unrolled his sleeping bag. He glanced at Misty, who seemed to be panicking. "There's nothing but rocks in here!" She dumped out the rocks in her bag. Ash started to laugh.

"That's Brock's siblings for ya!" Misty glared at him, quickly getting sad.

"What am I going to sleep in?" Ash, dumbfounded by this question, started to think of ideas.

"Sleep on the ground?"

"No way am I sleeping with bug pokemon!"

"Uh..." Ash couldn't think of anything. "I know!" He unzipped his sleeping bag all the way, spreading it. "Aren't I a genius?" Ash triumphantly said. He shuffled around in his bag for a blanket. Misty, staring at the sleeping bag, blushed. _I have to sleep with him? _The thought made Misty flush. Ash sat up, "There's not blanket, but since you get really cold a lot, you can use my jacket." Ash started to take of his jacket, which caused Misty to turn around. _I can't let him see how red I am! _She felt the jacket slip through her arms. "There," Ash said quietly.

Misty managed to say thanks, though she was shaking from the amount of butterflies in her. Ash yawned and plopped down on the sleeping bag, his hands under his head. "Night Mist." He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Misty laid down next to him, somewhat distant.

Throughout the night, Misty inched closer to him, still asleep. She rested her head on his chest, under his head as her arm hugged his shoulder. Ash moved his arm from under his head and wrapped it around her.

Misty woke up, blinking a few times. "What a good night's sleep," she whispered. When her vision came back, she saw where she was. She didn't move at all. _What am I doing? What was I doing?_ She realized she was on Ash's chest, and started to move slightly until she realized his arm was around her. _Why is Ash's arm around me? Is he asleep? _Misty looked up to see the resting Ash. _He looks so peaceful.. So cute... Misty! You have to get out before he wakes up! _Misty reached for Ash's arm until his grip around her got tighter, pulling her closer to him.

"Don't leave me Misty," he mumbled. Misty froze. _He's awake! _He didn't move. _Or not... he doesn't want me to leave? _Misty frowned. She didn't want to leave him either. She closed her eyes fighting back the tears and hugged him closer. After a few minutes, he released her, and she rolled back. _Phew._ She looked back at Ash again, who was shifting towards her now. _Does he...like me?No Misty. It's just a dream. He's just missing his good friend. _She nudged Ash.

"Ash! Wake up!" Ash rubbed his eyes to see her looking at him. He sat up and yawned.

"Wow. I feel amazing!" He chuckled. He slipped on his hat and got up, rolling the sleeping bag. Misty stared at him. "So now let's head back to Pewter City!" Ash spoke as he shoved the sleeping bag in his backpack.

"I'll just ask Brock to send it over to Cerulean, don't worry," Misty said as she came to her senses.

"Oh. Ok," Ash replied, putting on his backpack. "Pikachu, come on buddy!" Pikachu hopped on his shoulder.

"Ash, aren't you going to put on your jacket?" She asked, looking on the ground for it. Ash laughed.

"It's on you!" He smirked as Misty blushed.

"Oh sorry, you-"said as she was cut off.

"You can wear it." Ash smiled and headed to Mt. Moon. Misty blushed even more. She got her bag and followed him.

_A/N Ok done with the first chapter! What do ya think? I was listening to my ipod while writing this (strangely that doesn't interfere with my thoughts) anyway, it went to the song "Every Little Thing" by The Beatles, and the lyrics went well with this Ash & Misty! Anyways, thanks for reading (so far). The next chapter will be up later today (It's summer people!) So yeah. xD_


	2. Mt Moon

_A/N I thank Invader Jane for my first review! Thanks so much! I was really nervous about this story, but after a positive review I felt so relaxed to continue this tonight! Enjoy! Mwahahaha._

Last time, we joined our heroes at Mt. Moon. What challenges will arise?

Misty looked up at the towering mountain. She sweatdropped as she continued, "Do we really have to go through here?" Ash smirked at Misty.

"Someone's scared!" Ash nudged Misty with his elbow. Misty slapped his head and said darkly.

"I'm not scared."

Ash chuckled and ran his hand through his already ruffled black hair. "If you say so..," he walked into the dark tunnel, Misty staring after him. Misty walked into the cave, already blind.

"Ash! Where are you?" Misty was waving her arms in front of her, frantically searching for Ash.

"Right here Misty," Ash said, grabbing her hand. She was shocked of his sudden move and went red immediately. _Jeez Ash, do you like me or not? Thank God it's dark in-_

_ "_Pikachu use Flash!"

"Pikachu!" Light expanded throughout the room, now revealing the pink Misty and Ash. Ash let go of her hand.

"All better now scaredy Meowth?" Ash snickered. "OWW!" Ash rubbed his head as Misty put away the mallet.

"Seems like you have a new best friend Mr. Pokemon Master," Misty commented.

"Hardy har," Ash rolled his eyes, "so we should be out in 2 hours."

"We should be out in 5 hours then, if you're leading the way." Misty folded her arms.

"You want to lead the way Princess?" Ash gestured ahead of him. Misty sighed, seeing that he was the best chance of getting out of here. Plus she didn't want to leave quickly...

After a bit of walking, the two decided to rest for lunch. Ash prepared some sandwiches since he couldn't trust Misty and her cooking. Misty, sitting down on the floor, was in a daze with Ash as he put the slices of meat between the bread. _Why do I like him so much? Oh whatever. It's probably a phase. _Ash turned around and handed her a sandwich. _He's just so cute... _"Misty!" He said for the third time waving his hand in front of her face.

"Huh? Oh. Thanks." She turned around, flushed with embarrassment. Ash sat on the rock above her and ate his sandwich within a second. She looked up at the content Ash as he hopped back down. His dark brown eyes flickered to hers for a second, then continuing on. _Why did he glance at me? Wait what happened? He's just checking on me. Calm down Misty! _Misty finished her sandwich and stretched up. "How long 'till we're out of here?"

Ash took a while to respond, turning his head to look at Misty, "an hour," he said slowly, his eyes half open. Obviously he was in a relaxed state. That stuck Misty, _how am I going to go on without him? He's too cute! _Misty sighed a bit too loud, but that didn't matter since Ash was to dense to notice that intention of the sigh. They traveled through the tunnel with twists and turns, talking about the new types of Pokemon that Ash might encounter. Pikachu poked Ash, and whispered something into his ear. "Pikachu... no," Ash said sternly. Pikachu's ears shifted downward, and hopped onto Misty's shoulder instead.

"What did you do?" Misty asked Ash, petting Pikachu. Ash kicked a rock, his hands in his pants pocket. He mumbled something, but she couldn't understand him. _What did Pikachu say to Ash? _She rolled her eyes, shoving her hands in Ash's jacket. _Why didn't I explore his jacket before? _She fumbled around the pockets, feeling his Pokedex, and some coins. Misty checked Ash to see if he was looking at her, he was still staring at the ground, shuffling his feet along the tunnel. Misty open his jacket to look at his badges. All 8 of them, glittering as if he won them all today. On the other side she saw the Orange League badges as well as the Johto region badges. _I think he will be a Pokemon Master some __day._

They approached the end of the tunnel when Ash suddenly grabbed her wrist, "Mist, I have to tell you something before you return to Cerulean." Misty jumped at what he said, suddenly she felt like floating, _OMG! This is the day! He's going to say he likes me! Or __**loves **__me! _Misty shut up her thoughts and listened.

"Go on..," she was eager for his thoughts.

"Misty, you.."

"GO ON!" She shrieked with anticipation. Ash blinked at her and continued.

"Misty, you have mustard on your lip," Ash commented and started to walk again. Misty stood there for a while, rescanning his every word. She wiped her mouth and looked after him. A tear shredded from her eye.

"Thanks...Ash," she held it back and walked after him.

_A/N I know it was stupid and short xD but don't worry! I have a point eventually! And things will get super interesting in chapter 3 and 4. Sorry for the delay... you can thanks Gabrielle (Wave) and Maddy (Swift) for getting me into a deep discussion of Religion. XDD Anyways, thanks to the people who subscribed to me! ***Sprinkles cookie dust on the story*** that should do it :3_


	3. Cerulean Calls

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon! (If I did...let's say some will die)

Last time, we joined our heroes leaving Mt. Moon, heading for Cerulean City. Ash has his hands behind his head as he drank in the warm summer air.

"Isn't this great Pikachu?" Ash chuckled. Misty decided to join in on the happiness, and stretched her arms out ans closed her eyes.

"Don't you just lo-AHH!" She stumbled across the rock, and fell forwards. Ash abruptly turned around and held out his arms, catching her. They both blushed a little.

"You ok Mist?" Ash blinked.

"Yeah...," Misty sighed and smiled, _he's always here for me..._ Ash smiled and raised her up. _You know maybe he should just wear his black t-shirt more often..._ She smiled back at him. As they entered the city, Ash paused, letting Misty walk next to him. He reached into his jacket pocket, Misty looked down at his hand and giggled. His hand tickled as he pulled out his Pokedex. He looked at the date and time and placed it back in his jacket.

"I didn't realize we would be here so soon...," Ash peered at Misty, "Is it ok if I stay at your house tonight? The train leaves tomorrow so I need a place to stay." Misty nodded as the entered the Cerulean Gym. He went to the side and took his shirt off.

"What are you doing?" Misty stared at his back.

"Going for a swim!" He was now wearing his swimming trunks and dove in, splashing Pikachu.

"Pika!" Pikachu glared at Ash, but shook it off and laughed.

"I'll join you in a sec," Misty walked out of the gym to her house. She saw her sisters approach, they were all giggling. They were all wearing bikinis, Daisy's was crimson, which matched her blonde hair. As for Violet, she was wearing sapphire, which went well with her violet hair. And for Lily, she wore a golden bikini, which was ok. _Too much for me. _

"Oh look! It's Misty!" Violet said plainly. The all giggled again.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Lily asked, _hope he's here... he's actually sort of cute._

"He's not-"

"I bet he's in the Gym, let's all like go!" Daisy finally spoke, looking at her nails. Misty fell over , _and there goes the dumb-dumb trio. They should all be blonde... _Misty sped inside and quickly changed. Ash was floating on his back, in the center of the pool. _"Oh look, I like, totally told you he's here." _Ash peeked to see it was Misty's sisters, diving into the pool. _Where's Misty? _Ash wondered. He continued to drift on the pool, until he bumped into Violet. She giggled when Ash saw that they were all floating next to him. _Erm...ok...but they do know there's plenty of water.. right?_ Ash went underwater and out of the circle of the sisters. He went back up when he was far away to find Misty over him.

"Hey Misty!" Misty jumped in, and was soon attacked by Ash, splashing each other. The sisters swam over, splitting Misty from Ash.

"So Ash... when are you leaving?" Violet said seductively, moving closer. Ash squirmed away until Lily put her arm around him.

"Where are you staying?" Ash slowly sank in the water until Misty grabbed a hold of him and pulled him away.

"If you guys would let him _speak_," Misty said, ticked off. Ash wiped his eyes and spoke.

"Well we arrived early and my train leaves tomorrow so I'm staying here tonight." Ash got out of the pool. Daisy, Violet, and Lily looked at each other and grinned. Misty followed Ash as he got his shirt and pants. They walked out of the Gym.

"I have an idea, so listen up girls," Violet said darkly.

********** 7:00 pm ************

"Hey do you guys know where Ash is?" Misty said with a hint of caution. Lily sat on the couch, twirling her hair.

"Did you like, check outside?" Lily said dully. Misty ignored her tone and went outside. Lily slumped off of the couch and called for her sisters upstairs, "Ok, they're like, away." The sisters went into the guest room and searched through Ash's backpack. They spilled out the contents and scanned the items.

"Where would they be?" Daisy exasperated.

Outside, Misty found Ash on his back gazing at the stars. He seemed to be in a deep thought, but Misty still roved toward him. She settled down next to him and admired the stars. "They're beautiful.." Ash remained silent, still in a train of thought. _I wonder how it will be without Misty.. _He didn't hear what Misty said, so he nodded. "Is something bothering you?" Misty questioned.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well you seem like you're thinking too hard."

"I'm ok, let's go inside, it's getting late," and with that, they got up and headed into the house.

"Oh. My. God. I think I broke a nail!" Daisy shrieked. Violet shot a glare at her.

"Don't be so loud! We'll fix it after-" Ash was in the doorway, puzzled by what's happening. Misty pushed Ash into the door frame and started to yell at her sisters.

"What are you doing?" Violet froze, thinking of an answer.

"Oh, we were going to take Ash's Pokemon and put them in yo-" Violet smacked Lily.

"You idiot! O-M-G we are supposed to be like nonchalant!"

"I've had enough of this! I need a manicure!" Daisy ran out of the room, shoving Misty to the other side of the door frame.

"Congrats! You all have reached the title perverts!" Misty declared as everyone else sweardropped. Ash stepped in the room and started shoving things into his backpack again. Misty saw him put a picture of her and Ash into his backpack, _why does he have a picture of me? _Violet and Lily helped until Misty growled at them and shot a death glare at them. Misty helped Ash until everything was back to normal. He murmured thanks and Misty went to her room, shutting the door behind her. Ash went to bed, sad and excited for tomorrow. _Can I leave her? _Misty laid down on her bed, _I wish I could go with him.. no Misty.. this is his journey. _Soon the two were asleep.

"Ash! Ash! You're going to miss your train!" Misty violently shook Ash, causing him to fall out of bed. He groggily got up and wiped his eyes.

"Wha?" Misty started to gather his things.

"You're going to miss the train!" Ash snapped awake and slipped on his jacket. Misty handed him his backpack and the two bolted out of the house. Ash got his ticket but didn't go through the gate just yet. He turned around to Misty, who looked like she was about to cry.

"Don't worry Misty, I'll be back. This I promise." They hugged, neither one of them wanting to let go. Misty was now in tears.

"You'll do great Ash," she sniffed. Ash squeezed her then let go. He nodded and tipped his hat down, covering his eyes. _Bye Misty. Don't cry Ash. Come on! _

_ "The 12:30 train number 5 leaving in 5 minutes." _Ash slid away, fading into the train. Misty watched the train start. _Bye Ash. _She cried as the train was out of sight.

_A/N Yay! Done! It took all day to think of things (+ distractions) so here ya go! It's more than the other two. May and Dawn will appear next chapter. Wooooo. Yeah not the best chapter so far xD it was better in my head..._


	4. Blasting Off Again

_A/N Ok sorry for the long wait I wanted this to be much longer than the last chapters so.. yeah. Enjoy! Btw, sorry if it's confusing, I don't know a whole lot about the new Pokemon so.. I'm trying my best..._

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon! (If I did I would be making a Misty come back episode instead of this)

Dawn: 16

Ash/May: 17

Misty: 18

Brock: 21

"-and then we escaped from Team Rocket with the help of Misty's Staryu." Ash finished smiling.

"Seems like you and Misty had many adventures!" May said joyfully. Ash laughed. "Yeah. I'm so happy I'm back here in Kanto, it's been 3 years!" May nodded.

"When is that other girl coming?"

"Oh, you mean Dawn? Oh she's coming in a week, until then, we're staying at Misty's," Ash said, entering Cerulean City. _Where's Misty? I can't wait! I need to tell her that I love her! _

"Ash! Over here!" Misty waved her arm, running towards them in the distance. Ash ran up to her too, and the embraced.

"Misty! I've missed you so much!" Ash said grabbing her tighter. Misty blushed, she was shorter, for his shoulder was the same height as her nose.

"I've missed you too Ash!" _Geez he's much more taller now. _The two stepped back to look at each other. Ash has obviously matured, growing taller, broader shoulders, and has obviously gotten some muscles. _Sheesh... he's hot! _Misty's red hair had gotten a bit longer, reaching her shoulders now. She was taller than the last time they met, but not by much, and has _definitely _matured. May caught up to the group. May looked at Misty, and then at Ash. Ash was staring at Misty until..

"Ahem," May asserted. _What does he see in her? I'm way cuter than her. _

"Huh? Oh.. May this is Misty. Misty, May," _ugh I feel like an idiot! _Misty giggled.

"Pleased to meet ya!" _He was staring at me! _May just nodded. They walked back as Ash and Misty were telling about their adventures, May behind them. _Well they are cute together... _May thought. The trio entered Misty's house. Ash settled on the couch, tired from the traveling to get here. May sat next to him as Misty sat in a chair. "So are you two... dating?" Misty asked awkwardly. May blushed and turned away. Ash put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

"Nah, we're not dating," he said simply. May got up, and headed for the door.

"I'm going to go explore the shops!" Ash didn't move, he didn't even look at May.

"Ok," Ash said. Misty suggested a shop around the corner and May left. _He didn't even look! Argh! _"So how are ya doin' Mist?"

"Good. You?" Misty inquired.

"Hey, do you want to go to the stream?" And without even saying anything, Misty was grabbed by Ash and was taken to the stream. "Remember when I was trying to win the Cascade badge?" He examined the area. Misty swung around only to see Ash + Misty carved into the Oak tree in front of her. She blushed remembering what she did that night. _Flashback: "He's gone! What am I going to do?" Misty cried softly and slumped against the tree. She remembered that Ash and her always climbed this tree. She pulled out her keys and started to carve... _She peeked to where Ash was, but couldn't find him. _If he sees this... GOTTA COVER IT! _Misty scrambled to find items to cover it, but all failed. "Whatcha doin' Misty?" Misty whipped around to see Ash standing in front of her.

"Oh, just... nothing." Ash smirked, not buying it.

"Looks like you were doing something," he said, stepping closer. Misty stepped back, hitting her back on the tree. Ash took one more step, now he was a foot away. Misty shuddered at the closeness between them. "Just remember I have all week to find out," he whispered, grinning. Ash sat down on the grass near the tree, Misty, took a breath and sat next down to him. Ash peered at the tree, but he couldn't see since it was getting too dark. _I'll find out tomorrow.. _"Let's go down to the stream!" Ash perked. Misty was arising until Ash grasped her hand, "what fun is walking down when you can roll down?" He rolled down the hill, laughing. Misty giggled and followed him. He was lying down now, looking at the stars. "They're beautiful..," Misty smiled. "Is something bothering you?" He rolled onto his side to face her and raised an eyebrow.

"I think we've had this conversation before," she smiled. Ash smiled back, _I should tell her now... _Ash thought.

"Hey Misty...," Misty moved her head toward him, her blue eyes resting against the moonlight.

"Yes Ash?" Ash froze.

"Erm... uh... I've missed you! That's right," he smiled, but it faded away quickly. _Why does she have to be so beautiful?_ Misty blinked.

"I've missed you too...," _what was he really trying to say? _The two gawked at the stars until they dozed off.

The sun beamed on Ash's eyelids, making him drowsily open them. "Woah... did we," he yawned, "sleep out here?" He looked to see Misty was snuggled against him, his arm around her. Mist- _Ash! Don't wake her up to make her see you're holding her. _Ash slowly moved his arm from around her. He nudged Misty, "Misty, wake up..." Misty arose from her slumber.

"Wha?...Where are we-" she looked up at Ash, who was kneeling in front of her.

"Yeah, we slept out here." He finished softly. They both laughed, "come on, May's probably worrying where we are." He got up and held out his hand. Misty blushed and took it, pulling her up. They ran up the hill and over to the house. Barging through the door, Ash called out, "May!" The house was silent except for Misty moving into the kitchen. Pikachu was sleeping on the counter, and Ash went over to him. "Hey buddy, have you seen May?"

"Pika," he said sleepily. Ash's face had darkened. He ran upstairs to check the rooms while Misty checked the first floor.

"Hey Ash! I found a note!" Ash ran downstairs, sliding next to Misty to read the note. "Hey guys, I went to the field with Wartortle! Come down when you wake up! Love, May." Ash scratched his head.

"That doesn't look like her handwriting..., but then again I don't see her handwriting a lot." He shrugged, "I guess she was in a rush?" They shrugged, "come on Pikachu, we can train early with May." Pikachu bounced onto his shoulder as Ash and Misty followed what the note said, and headed onto the field near Misty's house. "Hey, is that her-what the?" Ash and Misty flung up into the air, sending Pikachu to the ground. "Pikachu! Get help!" He yelled, struggling to get out of the net.

"Pika!" Pikachu took a step and disappeared into the ground.

"Prepare for trouble...," a not-so mysterious shadow appeared.

"Make it double!" Ash rolled his eyes.

"Here we go..."

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation.."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!" The tall red-head woman appeared.

"James!" The purple haired man showed himself.

"Team rocket-"

"Look, just fini-" Ash shoved his hand onto her mouth.

"Shut up! Or else they'll start over," he said annoyed.

"-ender now, or prepare to fight!" James finished.

"Meowth! That's right!" The cat Pokemon jumped in.

"Would you look at that!" Jessie fluffed up at the two in the net.

"Twerp and Twerpette, swinging in a tree-" James started to sing. They both blushed.

"Shut up!" Misty yelled from above. Ash shook his head.

"Look at you guys...," Jessie and James looked at each other, confused. "It's been 7 years since we've met. You guys are what, in your 30's?" James nodded.

"How'd you-" Jessie hit him with a shovel.

"You're wrong kid, I'm actually 20...," Ash slapped his face.

"Whatever, anyways, they're plenty of other Pokemon in the World, face it, you're not going to capture Pikachu. You've been trying for _7 years. _It's time to let go and move on," Ash summed up. Jessie and James blinked at each other.

"Whatarya doin'? He's tryin' to trick us!" Meowth slapped their heads.

"Well it looks like 7 years of experience is paying off now!" Jessie smirked. They reached in the hole and pulled up a rubber bag. You can hear faintly the struggles of Pikachu.

"See you never twerps!" Meowth yelled, Team Rocket getting into a Meowth hot air balloon. Ash closed his eyes, not really caring of the situation at hand. He got a pokeball from his belt, and dropped it. Staraptor emerged from the red glow of the Pokeball.

"Use Aerial Ace." Staraptor flew upwards and flew above the balloon.

"Did you see something?" James asked. The black bird Pokemon smoothly glided around and traced its wing across the balloon, ripping the fabric. He flew into the basket and tore through the bag that Pikachu was in.

"Get the Pikachu you morons!" Meowth screamed. James and Jessie fumbled in the basket, scurrying to grab Pikachu. Staraptor flew out and down towards Ash and Misty. James caught Pikachu.

"Oooooh! I got it!" James held up Pikachu, squeezing him.

"Pika-CHU!" Pikachu sent a yellow blast to Team Rocket, sending them, and their balloon into the distance.

"Team Rocket blasting off again!" As they flew in the distance, a star appeared. Ash returned Staraptor, and Pikachu jumped on his shoulder again. Ash mumbled as he patted the dust off of him. They left the field and came back to the house. As Ash and Misty entered, they were greeted with a slap.

"Where were you two last night?" May growled, "I was left here _alone_." They both sweatdropped. Misty was about to say something until Ash cut off.

"There was an emergency at the Pokemon Center, and we happened to walk by it...," Ash said smoothly. He was hit in the back of the head with a pan.

"You couldn't lie for your life Ash Ketchum." May said bluntly. Ash rubbed his head.

"We accidentally fell asleep by the stream," Ash said. May nodded.

"Hmmf, now that's better. Where were you just now?" May tapped her foot. Ash sighed.

"Team Rocket... same old same old," Ash waved his hand, moving by May. _He's spending so much time with Misty! Maybe that book I bought will be handy..._ May ran upstairs and Misty went over to Ash.

"Are you nervous?" Ash cocked his head at her.

"Nervous? I'm never nervous! Haha!" Ash said triumphantly, raising his fist.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu imitated his trainer's actions. All of them laughed. May pulled out a book that read: _How to Know if Someone Likes You! _"Hmm, step one... I have to find out what type he is to find out." May flipped through the pages. "Dense... page 21... Hero... page 13... Caring... page 24," May continued, skimming through. "Yes! That's Ash's description perfectly! Mhm...mhm... Ok! Let's try that!" By this time, Ash was lying on the couch, resting, May came downstairs and held up a pencil, "Hey Ash, I want to see how long you can hold this pencil on your nose!" May smirked, "_Make him balance a pencil on his nose, he will be focusing on the pencil... walk into the room and if he messes up to look at you, then he likes you!" _Ash half opened his eyes.

"Sure," he took the pencil and placed it on his nose until it was balanced.

"I'll be right back!" May stepped out of the room. A few seconds later, she came back in the room.

"Hey May," he didn't look at her, but looked at the pencil, keeping it steady. Misty walked in, scratching her arm. Ash moved his eyes to see Misty in the doorway, and the pencil fell.

"Hey Misty!" Ash got up and handed the pencil back to May as Misty and Ash started to talk. She fell over..._ he doesn't like me! Oh whatever! It's a stupid book! _"I have to pick up Dawn now in Vermillion City! Good thing I picked up Charizard at the Charicific Valley! Come on out Charizard!" Ash threw the Pokeball outside, stepping out of the back door. The huge orange dragon appeared.

"Hey Charizard!" Misty waved.

"I'll be back in an hour!" Ash got on Charizard as he roared. "Haha good to see you too!" Pikachu hopped on, going into his jacket, peeking his head out.

"Pika!" Pikachu said as Ash zipped it a bit higher.

"Kay Charizard! Let's go to Vermillion!" Charizard roared again and jumped, flying was much easier with Ash now that Charizard was trained well. The flew south, now a shadow in the sky. _He's so great with Pokemon... _Misty thought.

"Misty, we need to talk," May said, resting her hand on her shoulder.

_Meanwhile, at a Team Rocket base in Safron City. _"What are you _idiots _doing here?" A shadow asked.

"Well, we... we want to quit," James said, shaking. The shadow moved forwards, revealing a face.

"And what makes you want to quit?" Giovanni asked sternly.

"Well, our eyes were opened, and we realized that James is growing old, he's 30!" Meowth hit Jessie with a hammer.

"You're 30 too!" Meowth pointed out. Jessie growled until their boss started to say something.

"Well that's too bad you're quitting... I was going to assign you a _very _important mission..." The trio pushed forward.

"What mission?" They said simultaneously. The Team Rocket boss smiled.

_A/N Hope this was long enough for you for the long wait... I was taking a vacation, but now I'll just post in the summary when the next chapter will be up! I wanted a cliffhanger so I stopped it here. Oh and replying to the question AshandMistyLove, I wanted a little hint that they liked Ash, and I don't know yet if they do like Ash, or if they'll return in this story. Plus thanks to the people who reviewed/subscribed/faved, you all rock and that's why this is dedicated to YOU! _


	5. The Long and Victorious Road

_A/N Beatles title reference anyone? Ya know The Long and Winding Road? Eh.. nevermind. Ok, sorry if the characters sound weird, or some information isn't correct, remember, I don't watch the new series... whatever it's my story! JUST GO WITH IT _:3

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon (Pika pika, pi pika, pika CHU)

She flipped her dark blue hair to the side, draping it over her back. She paced around the waterfront, waiting for the ebony haired boy with whom she traveled with in Sinnoh. The girl nervously looked around the unfamiliar city, she had never been in Kanto before. _Where are you Ash? _She helplessly thought, she didn't know whether to be angry or worried. She squinted her eyes at a shadow emerging from north of the city, as it came closer, she saw it was orange. _Is it that thing that Ash was talking about? _

_"They call it Ho-Oh, it's a legendary Pokemon, only few have seen it, and I was among the few!" Ash smirked, straightening himself, walking triumphantly. _

Shrugging, she saw there was a shadow atop of this Pokemon. _Ash? _The Pokemon roared as the figure waved, "Hey Dawn!" Pikachu peeked out of his jacket, "Pika pika!" Dawn smiled, _finally! Still as handsome as always... say hi you idiot!_

"Yeah! Hi!" Dawn forced out. Her eyes grew big as the pokemon landed in front of her. "You own a Charizard?" She blinked, she never knew he had such a powerful Pokemon.

Ash chuckled, patting the half flying, half fire pokemon, "Really? I've had him _before _I met you! He was just a Charmander when I found him." Charizard roared as Ash laughed. Ash looked around Vermilion. His eye caught the gym, _should I visit Lt. Surge? Hmm... no! I said I would be back in an hour! Well... YES ASH! Keep your word. _Ash shook his head. Dawn was too busy staring at the boy whom she had been away for a month. _A month goes a looong way, _she thought.

Even though the temptation was killing him, he hoped on Charizard again and held out his hand. Dawn flushed furiously and grabbed it, not knowing what was going on. She was pulled onto Charizard behind Ash. She snapped to the real world, "Wait, what's going on?" Dawn's blue eyes grew.

"We're heading to Cerulean City!" Ash laughed hotly, "hold on tight!" Dawn fumbled quickly to grab onto him, hugging him tight, _this thing will kill me! _The pokemon roared and with one flick of its wings they boosted themselves into the air. Dawn squeezed closer to him and screamed, Ash laughing. "Don't worry Dawn, my pokemon won't harm you in any way," he yelled reassuringly. Dawn calmed down, opening her eyes. _Wow. _The trees surrounded the entrance to Vermilion City from the north, with a lake or a pond, Dawn couldn't tell. She looked behind her to see all ocean. She saw that she was holding Ash, as he directed his well trained pokemon.

Dawn peered under her to what seemed to be a huge city engulfing the forest, "What's that place?" Dawn wanted to point but she just couldn't let go. Ash glanced down and back forward.

"That's Saffron City, one of the biggest cities in Kanto," he said plainly. He suddenly laughed, which startled Dawn, making her grip tighter, "It was hard trying to figure out how psychic pokemon work, the man who showed me used telekinesis to even pull my pants down!" He laughed once more as he watched below. Dawn was barely listening, for she was thinking of something else. _Hm, how do I know if he likes me or not... tssh! Of course he does! I'm beautiful! _Dawn cringed, _wait, he said __something about other girls on the phone... _

"So who's in Cerulean City?" She asked.

"Misty, and May." _Shoot! Great. Now I have competition. Don't worry Dawn, this shouldn't be hard to get rid of them. _Dawn smiled mischievously as Ash stared ahead.

_In Cerulean City, _"-and that's why I want to help you!" May finished cheerfully. Misty blinked, _what? _

"And how do you know that Ash likes me? How do you even know if I like him? Cause I don't!'' Misty scrambled as May rolled her eyes.

"I just know things, and plus it's sorta obvious that you like him, plus who wouldn't like him?" Misty couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Well I still don't believe he likes me, but I'll see for myself," Misty grunted.

"Ok, believe what you want, but I'm going to make sure that you two get together! When you guys get married, you'll be thanking me!" May squealed.

Dawn was embracing the moment- literally. She rested her head against his back, but sure enough Ash didn't notice it. He was too focused on getting back to Cerulean City. _Why am I so eager to see Misty again? It's only been an hour since I've seen her. _Ash was baffled at his emotions. As for Dawn, she was in a dream, she was snuggling with Ash! Sorta... but still! _This is the best day ever! _Charizard glided over Misty's house and onto her back lawn, roaring, officially announcing they're here. Dawn ignored Charizard and still clung to Ash.

"Uh.. Dawn?" Ash said. Dawn snapped her arms back, glowing red of embarrassment. Ash slid down Charizard, holding up a pokeball. "Thanks Charizard, you'll do great in the championship!" The dragon roared as he was recalled into his pokeball. Ash didn't realize that Dawn was still on Charizard as she plopped on the ground.

"Ow?" Dawn said annoyingly. Ash scratched his head and saw Dawn on the ground. He reached his hand out, but Dawn just pouted and got up. "Let's go in," Dawn's rudeness drifted over Ash as he shrugged and opened the door, somewhat rushing in. The door shut in Dawn's face, making her infuriated. Misty was playing with a pencil on the table, as May was upstairs in the shower, getting ready for bed. Ash barged through the door, and Misty threw her head in his direction.

"H-hey Ash!" Misty jumped from the chair. Ash smiled and walked over to her.

"Hey Mist!" Ash said, reaching her. Dawn ripped the door open, growling at Ash.

"Oh don't mind me! I'm going to just go take a shower!" She snarled, thundering up the staircase. Ash sweatdropped as Misty cocked her head to the side.

"What was that all about?" Misty asked.

"Eh, I don't know," Ash said, really ignoring Dawn. Ash stared at Misty, waiting for this feeling in his heart ever since he left to pick up... what's her face... _I want to be next to you forever... wait what? Do I love Misty? Love? Wow... _Misty blushed, noticing Ash was staring at her.

"So what do you want to do? You're probably sleepy so-" Misty was cut off by a scream.

"WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME THERE WAS SOMEONE IN THE SHOWER?" Someone yelled above. You can hear the stomping until it drifted off to another part of the house.

Ash scratched his head, checking if he could still hear.

"Nice friend you got there," Misty mumbled, also checking her ears. Ash chuckled at Misty's comment.

"I'm going to take a shower... don't worry... I'll _knock_," Ash grinned, skipping up the stairs. Misty giggled. Ash reached the white door that lead into the bathroom and knocked, it opened, revealing a dark bathroom. He walked in and shut the door behind him. Dawn was in a guest bedroom, unpacking and putting her pink pajamas on. May, next door to Dawn, was blow drying her hair, getting ready for bed. Several minutes passed until Misty decided to go to bed. Dawn and May were already asleep in their rooms, and Ash was still in the bathroom.

Misty climbed the stairs as Ash emerged from the bathroom, wrapped in a towel, steam following him. Misty made it to the top of the stairs until she looked up, seeing Ash. She froze, turning crimson immediately. She staggered backwards, sending her down the stairs again. Ash rushed over, jumping down the stairs to where she laid.

"Are you ok?" Ash said, raising her gently. Misty could've fainted, right then and there, but somehow she remained conscious, Ash lifting her up with very strong arms.. _what happened?_ Misty raised her arm and wrapped it around Ash's neck, tired and hurt. Ash carried her upstairs.

"Ash...," she mumbled, coming closer to his bare chest.

"It's ok Mist, I guess the stairs were wet cause of Dawn's boots," Ash assumed. He turned around so he can back into Misty's room, opening the door. He placed her carefully on her bed. He straightened up slowly and started to walk out.

"Ash... don't leave me," she mumbled, half awake, half asleep. Ash felt his heart jump, _she doesn't want me to leave?_ Ash moved his head to see her, still in shock. He retraced his footing back to her bed. He grabbed a chair from her desk and placed it next to her bed.

"Erm... I'm here?" Ash didn't know what to do, he felt so content. He stayed in the chair for a while until he got uncomfortable, he was stiff and sleepy. He took off his hat, and placed it in Misty's hand, who then curled her fingers around it. "There, now I'm still here even if I leave, I'm going to bed Mist," he arose from the chair and left to his guest bedroom.

Misty attempted to open her eyes from one of the best dreams that she ever had. She stretched and squeezed in her hand what she was holding. As her sight turned from blurry to normal from the sleep, she saw that she was holding Ash's hat. _What am I doing with his hat? He's going to think I'm a stalker! _Misty fell out of bed, her foot aching, _Oh, I remember falling down the stairs...ouch _Misty limped to Ash's guestroom, cracking the door slightly, glancing if he was asleep. The jet blacked haired boy was sprawled on the bed, covers all messed up. She smiled, seeing how peaceful he was. She slipped in, placing his hat on the table next to him.

"May," Ash murmured. Misty stared at him. _May? _A tear escaped from her eyes, pushing the door to get through. '_May? Since when is the Championship in May?' Ash yelled at the League director, flailing his arms. 'It's June! It's always been in June!' Ash growled. 'I'm sorry Mr. Ketchum, but you have to wait another two years for the next Championship.' _Ash snapped his body forward, a cold sweat beading from his head. "It was a dream... the championship is still on!" Ash said, raising a fist in front of him.

Misty buried her face on the counter. _He loves May... not me... _Ash flung himself down the stairs, wearing only his boxers and his white t-shirt. "Hey Misty! I had the worst dream ever...," Misty sniffled, and paused. _Worst dream ever? _She perked up.

"What was it about?" Misty beamed.

"Well, the Championship was changed to be in _May_, not June!" Ash chuckled. Misty slapped her forehead. _He was talking about the month! Wow I feel so stupid... _"Is Dawn and May up? We need to head to Victory Road- and quick. I don't want to spend the night in a stiff cave!"

Dawn and May were watching T.V in the next room, silent to each other. Ash bounced in the room and grabbed them. "Time to go!" He yelled, the three of them heading to Victory Road!

"Ugh, why can't we just take your Charizard and fly over to the Indigo Plateau?" Dawn complained. Ash raised his index finger.

"All trainers and company must travel through Victory Road or else they are not qualified to compete in the Indigo League!" Ash said, a broad smile emerging from his face. "I'm steps away from being a Pokemon Master!" Misty and May smiled, as Dawn rolled her eyes.

They walked on though the route until... "AARRRGGH!" They all yelled as they stumbled into a hole. "Team Rocket!" May yelled. A guy with a black mustache and an orange hard hat looked down at them.

"Nooo, Team-we're-trying-to-fix-this-road-so-get-out-of-the-freaking-hole!" The construction worker yelled. The gang climbed out of the hole.

"That was weird," Dawn stated. "Aaahhhh!" The group was lifted up into a net in a tree.

"Team Rocket!" Misty yelled. An old man with a beard rustled from the bushes.

"Get out of my net! I'm trying to catch that Ekans that's been ruining my gardens!" The old man cracked. The group was lowered down.

"Where is Team Rocket?" Ash questioned.

"Maybe they're-" Dawn reasoned until...

"Prepare for makeup!" Someone called.

"Make that face-up!" Another voice appeared.

"To protect the world from another ugly face.." A woman appeared in a white coat.

"To unite all people in every race!" A man showed himself, wearing the same attire.

"To denounce the evils of zits and a pimple!" The lady raised a fist.

"To extend our reach to the rest of the world- it's quite simple!" The man copied her movements.

"Mt. Moon."

"Cosmetics."

"Mt. Moon Cosmetics spreading the word at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now blemishes, or prepare to fight!"

"Mr. Mime!" A Mr. Mime piped in. The group fell over.

"You look like a dark shade, am I right Jamie?" The purple haired woman asked.

"Completely right as always Jenny!" The pink haired man turned around, going through cases of makeup.

"Um, we have to go..," Ash grabbed the three girls who were in a trance in the makeup.

"Pika pi," Pikachu sweatdropped. Ash patted Pikachu on the head.

"You've got that right buddy!" Ash sweatdropped. "I wonder where Team Rocket is..."

_Meanwhile, _"Team Rocket blasting off at the speed of light!" Jessie said enthusiastically.

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!" James yelled.

"Meowth! That's right!" The cat pokemon jumped in.

"Will you three _shut UP?_" Cassidy yelled, moving a cart of pokeballs.

"I swear, I don't know how the boss let them in on this mission, and paired us _together._" Butch sighed with his scratchy voice.

"Hopefully they don't screw this mission up, right Biff?" Cassidy said, rolling the cart onto a conveyor belt. Butch tensed up.

"THE NAME'S BUTCH! BUTCH! BUTCH! BUTCH! I'VE BEEN YOU'RE PARTNER FOR HOW LONG?" The green haired man yelled, throwing his hands in the air.

"Calm down Ben, just focus on the mission," Cassidy said coolly, flipping her golden hair on her back again.

"Whatever," he croaked. He checked off several things on a clipboard and looked up at the other Team Rocket members, "remember, if you are ever to go to the front desk, wear a white coat!"

"Fine, as long it doesn't ruin my hair," Jessie said, checking herself in the mirror again. "Ok! Ready!"

"Ooooh! This is so exciting!" James popped up, giggling like a little girl. Meowth shook his head.

"Finally, I'll be the top cat again!"

Misty was limping along, her foot really starting to hurt. "Ow, ow...ouch!" Misty fell over, grabbing her foot. Ash snapped around kneeling next to Misty.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked, sympathy in his eyes.

"My foot.. I think it's strained from when I slipped on the stairs yesterday.." Ash thought for a second, and suddenly picked her up, carrying on in front of Dawn and May.

"Um, Ash? What are you doing?" Dawn said, a bit disgusted.

"Carrying Misty, her foot is sprained," Ash walked on, not really caring for Dawn right now. He had Misty in his arms, and that's all he wanted right now.

"Oh, ow!" Dawn cried fakely, "I think I _strained _my ankle too!" Dawn cried, placing her hand on her forehead.

Ash didn't even look over his shoulder, he was staring ahead, determined to reach the Indigo Plateau. Misty gazed at him lovingly, _Thank you, Ash. _She smiled, and closed her eyes. Ash's eyes traveled down to her face, and he also smiled. _I wouldn't have made it this far without you Misty, I love you, _Ash thought.Dawn sighed, _this is going to be one harsh week. _May giggled at the failed attempt that Dawn pursued. _Ash and Misty forever! _May thought cheerfully.

The group made it through the forest part of the road, and now entered the pitch black tunnel, "Pikachu! Use flash!"

"Pikachu!" The mouse lit up the cave, exposing the rock and several Parises that were around them. Misty had fallen asleep in Ash's arms while Dawn dragged her feet against the rugged road. May grabbed her bag, grabbing a drink.

"Hey, Ashy-boy." A shadow formed in front of them, stopping them from proceeding.

_A/N Not the best cliffhanger, but oh well. What happens next? What are Team Rocket up to? Will anyone remember Butch's name? Will Mt. Moon Cosmetics stay in business? (XD) Stay tunned to find out. _

_ Song relation(s): The Long and Winding Road (The Beatles), I Wanna Be Your Man (The Beatles)_

_ Thanks for sticking with me so far! Already planned out what happens in this story and I am currently brainstorming what I should write about for my next story- I might write it while I write this as well! _


	6. That's a Shocker

_A/N I sorta rushed the other chapter, heck I wrote it in like 2 hours so.._

"Gary, move, I need to go," Ash said, placing Gary aside. The spiky brown haired boy laughed.

"Afraid to loose a match, Ketchum?" Ash swung around, "Let's do a double team battle, I'll take blue girl here, and you can get... Misty?" Gary gawked at Misty as she rolled her eyes.

"You're on!" Ash perked.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu joined in.

"Three pokemon each!" Ash said proudly, grabbing Misty's hand over to their side. Dawn walked over to Gary, _eh, he's ok. He's no Ash.. _Dawn stopped and put her hands on her hips, looking at her opponents.

"This battle is between Gary and Dawn, and Ash and Misty! Let's begin!" May screamed, jumping up gleefully. "Come on Ash! Beat this loser!"

"Hey!" Dawn yelled at May, but May ignored it. Ash turned to Misty, seeing if she was ready, as if she could read his mind, she nodded, and Ash turned back to Gary.

"Go! Gliscor!" Ash yelled, throwing a pokeball, as the ground/flying type appeared. Misty threw a pokeball after Ash.

"Politoed!" She yelled, the frog pokemon waved its arms. Gary smirked, tossing a pokeball lazily. A yellow pokemon appeared with black stripes. Misty laughed, _like I don't deal with enough electric pokemon. _Dawn was in a daze with Ash, not paying attention to the battle, _he is so hot when he gets into a battle..._

"BLUE! Wake up!" Gary growled. Dawn panicked and threw a pokeball randomly. A brown bunny pokemon came from the red glow of the pokeball. Gary growled, "a Buneary? Fine, I guess I have to win this by myself."

"Gliscor! Use Steel Wing on Electivire!" Ash called.

"Politoed, Body Slam on Buneary!" Misty commanded. Gliscor's wings glowed as they hit Gary's electric pokemon, as Politoed crushed Buneary into the ground.

"Thunder punch on Politoed now!" Gary pointed to Misty's water pokemon.

"Politoed dodge it and use Tackle!" _We'll win this for sure, besides, I've got Ash, and he's a great trainer! _Misty glanced at Ash, who was calling out a move. Politoed moved swiftly out of Electivire and Tackled it, it took some of the electricity and twitched backwards a bit.

"Gliscor, Stone Edge on Buneary!" The Buneary took a defense stance as it waited for its trainer.

"Use Ice Beam!" Dawn yelled.

"Thunderbolt Electivire!" Gary yelled, winking at Misty. Misty growled at this, _I'll show him! _Misty opened her mouth to yell a move, but Ash stopped her.

"Gliscor, grab Politoed _now_!" Ash called to the pokemon, causing it to stop its attack upon Buneary. Gliscor nodded, propelling to Politoed, swooping it on its back. The Ice Beam went over Gliscor's head. The Thunderbolt hit the rock ground where Politoed once was. _He saved my pokemon... _Misty blushed at Ash.

"Use Water Gun!" Politoed ejected water from its mouth, hitting Gary's pokemon.

"Quick use Thunder!" Misty grimaced as the electric lines crawled up the water, hitting both Politoed and Gliscor. Politoed fell off of Gliscor, badly hurt. Gliscor wasn't very affected, being half rock type. "Use Thunderbolt!" Gary said, without pausing after the last move. Before Ash could defend Misty, the thunder hit Politoed, quickly making it faint.

"Politoed is unable to battle!" May yelled, raising a hand. Ash glared at Gary.

"Way to play fairly!" He growled, "I can't wait-" Gary raised his hand.

"Save it loser. Select another pokemon to be defeated," Gary smirked as Ash strained his fists. Misty returned Politoed.

"You did great," she murmured to the ball. She placed it back on her belt and pulled out another one. "Staryu! Go!" The brown star pokemon appeared.

"Kya!" Ash nodded at her choice and continued with the battle.

"Giga Impact at Electivire!" Yelled Ash. Misty noticed that Dawn was staring at Ash... googly eyed. She saw this as an advantage.

"Staryu use Rapid Spin on Buneary!" Dawn snapped back as she heard her pokemon's name.

"Use.. tackle!" She called. Gary looked at her dumbfounded.

"Tackle? Are you freaking kidding me? I should have gone with Misty...," Gary mumbled. Dawn shot a glare at Gary. Buneary charged at Staryu, only to be wacked against a rock.

"Buneary is unable to battle! Select another pokemon!" May called. "Maybe I should be a referee.." Dawn recalled Buneary and _carefully _chose another pokemon.

"Piplup! Show 'em what you got!" Dawn bellowed, spinning her pokeball at the rock field. _Time to focus Dawn, prove Ash you're just as good a trainer as Misty!_ "Use Hydro Pump at Gliscor!"

"Pip!" The blue penguin pokemon shot high pressured water towards Gliscor.

"Gliscor! Fire fang at Electivire!" Ash commanded, _might as well put in one more attack to finish Electivire off before Gliscor faints.. _As Gliscor burned Electivire, the beams of water hit both pokemon, crashing them together against a wall. Both pokemon laid still. Gary swung towards Dawn.

"Get the enemy! Not me you dimwit!" Gary stated madly, returning his pokemon. Dawn continued the argument.

"Hey! We're not winning by cheating Mr! At least I also defeated one of their pokemon!" Dawn folded her arms.

"Yeah, but that means one less for the _both _of us!" Gary yelled back.

"They make a cute couple, don't they Ash?" Misty eavesdropped across the echoing cave.

"Gary and cute don't mix Misty," Ash joked, they both laughed as the other two stopped fighting.

"Just don't screw up _again_," Gary finished. Dawn turned red with anger.

"Again? _AGAIN?_" Gary blocked her out as he selected a new pokemon.

"Umbreon!" He shouted, now getting into the fight. The night eeveelution appeared. _Hmm, what pokemon to use against a dark type pokemon... I know! I'll use Heracross! Wait... he's at Professor Oak's, _Ash thought.

"Pika pika," Pikachu tugged on Ash's jeans. Ash blinked.

"You want to go?" Pikachu nodded. Ash smiled and raised a fist in front of him. "All right! Let's show Gary!"

"Pikachupi!" Pikachu mimicked his actions again. The yellow rodent hopped on the battlefield, charged up and ready to fight.

"Pikachu! Use Thundershock on Piplup!"

"Pika! Pika-chu!" The mouse released a yellow glow that streamed over to Piplup, shocking it directly.

"Quick Umbreon, use Take Down!" Gary's brow furrowed, _I need to teach Ashy-boy a lesson on who's going to win this Championship. _The black pokemon assumed Pikachu, so it charged right at it. Pikachu was in the middle of an attack, so it could not dodge as Umbreon tackled it strongly, slamming it against the dirt.

"Pi!" Pikachu squeaked, scraping against the floor.

"Use Shadowball on Pikachu!" Gary demanded. When it came to sportsmanship, Gary was not your man. Dawn looked at Gary with pleading eyes, but Gary smirked as his loyal pokemon charged up its attack.

"Staryu, use Counter!" Misty commanded. She didn't want this _loser _to win by cheating.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried desperately, knowing he wouldn't be able to dodge this sudden attack.

"Piplup! …..Use Bubblebeam and aim for that rock!" She pointed to a rock that was in the middle of Umbreon and Pikachu, off on the side. Umbreon released the shadowball at the helpless Pikachu, as Piplup shot numerous bubbles at a rock. After Umbreon attacked, Staryu countered his attack, inflicting _quadruple_ the damage, since it already doubles the damage it inflicted, _plus _its weakness against the fighting-type move. The shadowball climbed towards Pikachu, until it crossed paths with the swarm of bubbles, exploding on impact. The explosion cause a huge dust cloud, which cause the trainers unable to see.

"Pikachu? Misty get your Staryu out of there!" Ash called. Misty nodded and yelled to her pokemon to get out of the cloud. Misty caught onto Ash's plan.

"Staryu! Sprinkle water on the playing field! Avoid Pikachu!"

"Kya!" The water pokemon mixed water in with the dirt cloud, creating dense and moist air.

"What's going on? Do something!" Gary snapped at Dawn.

"What am I spoused to do? I can't see either stupid!" Gary could only prepare for the worst.

"Pikachu! Use Thunder!" Ash smirked. Pikachu lit up the moist air, traveling to Umbreon and Piplup. The trainers could only watch until the dirt disappeared. As the screen of dirt lingered away, Dawn and Gary's pokemon were collapsed on the ground. Ash smiled and high-fived Misty.

"Umbreon and Piplup are unable to battle! Please select your final pokemon!" May jumped. Gary got out his last pokeball, and threw it on the field.

"Scizor, let's beat these morons!" Gary laughed. Dawn rolled her eyes and tossed out a pokeball.

"Let's go Pachirisu!" Dawn released her white and blue rodent pokemon.

"Pikachu, you did great! But I think you need to rest," Pikachu walked back over to Ash, ready to watch the match. "Come on out Charizard!" Gary showed no sign of fear, _I thought that thing was in training! Crap... crap... crap.._

"Staryu! Use Swift on Scizor!" Misty watched as her pokemon attacked Gary's.

"Quick Attack!" Gary countered. Before the stars hit Scizor, the red pokemon sped around and hit Staryu.

"Charizard, Flamethrower at 2 o'clock!" The fire pokemon roared at breathed fire in the direction of Pachirisu and Scizor.

"Scizor/Pachirisu Agility!" Dawn and Gary commanded together. Dawn's electric squirrel dodged quickly, having more time being behind Scizor, but Scizor wasn't quick enough by the time his master commanded and where the stream of fire was. Scizor was blasted by the fire and badly burned. Gary growled, clenching his fists. _Come on Scizor! Ash isn't winning! _

"Charizard use Skull Bash on _Pachirisu_!" Gary blinked, _why isn't he attacking me? I'm vulnerable... bad mistake Ketchum!_ Gary smirked.

"Scizor use X-Scissor on Charizard!" Dawn followed him after he commanded.

"Pachirisu use Spark!" The rodent flashed lightning, hitting Charizard as he smashed his head against Pachirisu.

"Look out Charizard!" Before Charizard could shake off the electricity, he was cut by Scizor. Charizard fell over, taking in all the damage. "No!" Ash yelled.

"Staryu! Use Water Gun on Pachirisu!" Misty tried to help, having a major disadvantage at both opponents.

"Use Thundershock on the water!" Dawn yelled. Misty slapped herself, _How can I be so stupid? _She grimaced as she saw the lightning hit her beloved Staryu, the Staryu fell, still squirting water to keep in the fight, a beam of water landed on Charizard.

"NO!" Ash knew it wasn't Misty's fault. Misty frowned at Ash, _I'm sorry Ash. _Gary was rolling on the ground, tearing up at this. He was laughing hysterically. Dawn growled at the obnoxiousness of Ash's rival. Ash was raising his pokeball to return Charizard.

_ 'Ash, I've been training Charizard one of the most deadly attacks that a pokemon can learn' Explained Liza._

_ This is my only hope, _Ash thought. _I can't let this cheater win. _He lowered his pokeball, and raised his head. Dawn looked at Ash desperately, while Gary joked, "had enough Ashy-boy?" Misty shot a death look at Gary.

"Charizard." Ash straightened up, building his confidence back. "Use _Blast Burn_." Charizard slowly got up, surprising everyone in the cave.

"This is better than cable," May said, her eyes growing bigger. Gary froze, _what the hell is Blast Burn? How is Charizard not defeated? What the hell? _Dawn was shocked as well, waiting for what Charizard is about to do. Misty also watched in awe, as Charizard got up quicker.

"Aaarrrg!" Charizard roared now pumped up, there was a certain earthquake, suddenly flames appearing from the ground. Misty, scared, grabbed onto Ash's arms as Ash smiled. The flames got bigger as the earthquake got more violent. Even some _lava_ appeared from the ground. Flames almost engulfed everything, no one able to see the pokemon. As the attacked calmed, Scizor, Pachirisu, and Staryu (even though he already fainted) were laying on the ground. They all fainted except for Charizard, who was standing proud like its trainer. Dawn and May's jaws dropped as they saw the damage. Gary almost fainted himself. Misty had her eyes shut, until she heard nothing. She peaked at the scene, loosening her grip on Ash.

"I think _you're_ the one whose had enough," Ash joked. Even though defeated, Dawn gleefully returned her pokemon and stuck her tongue out at Gary.

"Ash and Misty are the winners! Gary and Dawn loose!" May cheered, emphasis on the Gary. Gary recalled his defeated pokemon, turning around and walking into the shadows without a word.

"You did great Charizard!" Ash gave thumbs up and a wink at his pokemon. Charizard roared again, showing off its wings.

"Where did Charizard learn _that _move?" Misty questioned, May and Dawn running over.

"Charicific Valley, Liza said it's one of the most deadly moves a pokemon can learn." Dawn and May reached Ash and Misty, Ash recalling his powerful pokemon.

"Ash! That was amazing!" Dawn said, content with the battle.

"Yeah! You and Misty were so cute! I mean... good together... I mean not like _together _together..." May just shut up, Ash and Misty blushing.

"Yeah," Dawn said sarcastically, shoving May. May stared icily at Dawn.

"No need to fight! I want to get out of here and settle in a cozy cabin before it gets to late to register!" Ash pushed forward into the shadows, Pikachu bounced on Ash's shoulder, using Flash to guide him again. Misty followed closely behind, Dawn and May shoving each other on the way. Eventually they made it through the dark and lonely cave, a towering building upon them. Ash breathed in sharply, "The Indigo Plateau." He smiled and past through the two statues and into the Champion building. He's been here once before, to challenge the Elite Four, they're allowed to compete to be a Pokemon Master too, but it's usually just Lance. He approached the desk, staring at the paintings of previous Pokemon Masters. A huge painting hung over the registration desk, the _current _Pokemon Master. Ash was unaware of who he was, since he doesn't catch up with the news. "Uh, what's the current Master's name?" Ash asked the registration person, who had short brown hair, with small spiked bangs. He wore the Pokemon League workers' uniform, a blue jacket with a red triangle, on the triangle, a white 'P'.

"Elex Surge, of Vermilion City." Ash paused, _why is that name so familiar...Elex Surge... Lt. Surge!_

"Why is Lt. Surge the Pokemon Master?" Ash asked stupidly. Dawn and May had no idea what they were talking about while Misty just listened. The registration person laughed.

"No! Lt. Surge is his _father,_" Ash and Misty fell over while Dawn and May cocked their heads.

"Who's Lt. Surge?" Dawn asked.

"Lt. Surge is the leader of the Vermilion Gym, head of Electric Pokemon. You should know if you defeated him..." Ash got up.

"No, they're not registering, I am. Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town." Ash handed him his Pokemon I.D card he got a while ago. The registration person worked on the computer, putting the information in.

"Ok Mr. Ketchum, you are officially competing in this year's Pokemon Championship!" He handed back the card and Ash nodded.

"Thanks," Ash headed over to the next counter, letting the next trainer sign in. "Hi Nurse Joy! Ash Ketchum." Nurse Joy typed in the computer, and handed him a pass.

"Cabin number 7." Ash granted thanks again and headed out the doors, looking for the cabin number.

"Three, five, four- wait why is five ahead of four? Six... seven! Here we go!" Ash was blasting with energy, _he _was here. He didn't want to compete two years ago, he wanted to go to Sinnoh. But now, he was here. His dream coming closer and closer into sight. He burst through the door, entering the kitchen. There was a kitchen where you entered, followed on the left with the bedroom/living room. Ash leaned back on the chair with a thud. Pikachu followed Ash, plopping next to him on the armrest.

"Pika," Pikachu and Ash slunk down in the bed, about to take a nap until.

"Uh... Ash... problem.." May exclaimed, "There are only _two _beds..." Ash sighed, getting up from his comfort. He looked lazily at the beds and headed for the door.

"I'll see if we can switch to a cabin with more beds...so much for lucky number seven," he pushed through the door, Pikachu scurrying behind him and onto his shoulder. Once the door closed, Dawn exploded at May.

"Really? _Really?_ It's no problem! You and Misty could've slept in one bed, while I could've slept with Ash..." she trailed off.

"No, _you _really! You're such a little brat! You don't deserve to be with Ash! Why don't you just join the Ash Ketchum Fanclub! There, you can be all goofy about him and _not _slow him down!" May yelled irritably. Misty quickly got annoyed by the fighting and got up from her chair in the living room.

"Ok, Dawn, you really need to _chill_." She turned to May, "and no one is slowing _anyone _down! We're here to cheer for Ash! His dream is finally coming true! At first, I didn't even think he would get his first badge. And look now! He's an Orange League, _and _a Johto League Champion! We're here at the _Indigo Plateau!_ His _seven _years of working his butt off to become number one is _finally _paying off! Now can you two just _shut up_ and be happy for Ash?" Misty sat back down in her chair again, leaving Dawn and May silent. Ash came through the door, Pikachu hopping down from his shoulder again and onto the chair.

"Nurse Joy said the other cabins are full and there are no more spare beds," he yawned. "You three figure something out while I take a shower or something," he walked by the girls, and into the bathroom, closing the door. The trio stayed silent until they heard running water. Dawn and May scurried to the kitchen table.

"I think it should be Dawn and I, and Ash and Misty... a wall between them respectively." Dawn folded her arms while Misty sat there shocked, _why are you so shocked Misty? You've slept with him before... twice. Besides, there will be a border. _Another voice entered Misty's thoughts.

_ Come on Misty, don't you love me?_

_ Yes but..._

_ Misty... _It faded away. _Even fake Ash agrees with me.. truly. Fine. _"Why not?" Dawn pouted and headed to one of the beds, sitting there. "Thanks," Misty whispered, May nodded and winked. Misty giggled.

Butch and Cassidy lead their way through the dark hallway, dimly lit by flames that outlined the hall. They entered a room with a huge dragon on the double door. It slammed shut behind them as the room lit up with blue fire. The floor was gray tile, but was outlined with red... wait... is that _lava? _On a platform, was a tall black throne. "Uh, Mr. Lance, sir, we must see your pokemon." The black throne turned around, revealing a red headed man.

"Why must you see my pokemon?" Lance questioned. Butch backed a bit while Cassidy continued Butch's statement.

"We need to see your pokemon to deliver them back to Nurse Joy, who will heal them and get them prepared for the Championship," she said calmly. Lance stared at her with flaming brown eyes.

"Very well," he agreed, jumping down in front of them. He undid his pokemon belt and handed them to Butch.

"Thanks sir, they'll be back in three days." They turned around from the Dragon Master, heading out the door. Lance stared after them, as they left in the distance.

Ash came out of the bathroom, steam crawling out of the bathroom. He was wearing his white t-shirt and blue boxers instead of his jeans- he only wore them when they stayed somewhere. He sat down in the chair next to Pikachu and looked at the three groggily. "What's the," he yawned, "plan."

"Dawn and I are sleeping in that bed while you and Misty sleep in," she pointed, "that bed." Ash got up, and rolled on the bed, setting his hat on the bedside table. He got under the covers and closed his eyes. Dawn grumbled and went in the shower, slamming the door. Misty had already changed into blue pajamas, same with May, and they both slipped into their beds. Dawn thundered out of the bathroom in white pajamas and shuffled into bed. All drifted to sleep- except for Ash.

Ash couldn't sleep. It was as simple as that. He turned over... and over... and over, trying to get some shut eye. Soon he was facing a sleeping Misty, but was blocked by a pillow border. Ash silently took each pillow away- one by one until he could fully see her face, facing towards him. He smiled, scooting little by little towards her, trying not to stir her. Misty opened her eyes to see Ash very near her. "What are you doing, Ash?" She blinked. Ash flushed trying to think of an excuse.

"There was... no room..." Misty closed her eyes again and flipped over. Ash sighed seeing he avoided that situation. Ten minutes passed, driving Ash crazy. _Why can't I sleep? _He laid there, looking at the back of Misty. He scooted a bit more closer, putting his arm over her. She turned over to Ash again.

"Let me guess, there was no room for your arm?" She whispered. Ash opened his mouth to speak, but Misty moved towards him, snuggling into his chest. Ash was stunned. _Does she like me? __Nah, she's just tired... I love you Misty. _He hugged her now, drifting to sleep.

Ash and Misty coincidently woke up at the same time, the both laughed quietly when they saw they were in each others arm. "Good morning Mist," he whispered, peeking over Misty to see if Dawn and May were asleep.

"Morning Pokemon Master," Misty blushed. Dawn and May were surprisingly asleep. Ash rolled out of bed and grabbed a pair of jeans, pulling them on. Misty got up, going in the bathroom to get ready. Ash slipped into his jacket, not bothering to zip it yet. He placed his hat on his head, and opened the door. He opened the door, looking out into the emerald plateau. He turned back inside and went over to Pikachu, who was still in bed.

"Hey buddy, time to train." Ash nudged Pikachu.

"Cha!" Pikachu yawned, perking its ears. Pikachu jumped off the bed, and ran outside, Ash following. They both jogged into the distance. Dawn stared at the door.

"Training? Why is _Ash _training?" May smirked.

"It's quite simple, he wants his pokemon to respect him, seeing he respects his pokemon, so he trains with them as a way of saying, 'If you have to train, I have to train too. It's a very complex way of training, and only the best of trainers practice this method." Dawn stretched.

"Wow, well, I'm going to go to the Cafe down here, get some food and things," Dawn exited the premises. May and Misty sighed.

"Hey, May?" May turned to Misty.

"Hm?"

"About that thing you said about Ash..."

Dawn was examining the surroundings until she entered the beige colored Cafe. She went up to the cashier, "Can I have a... hm.. a smoothie will be good. Banana please!" She stepped aside while waiting for her order. As a man with purple approached the counter.

"Coffee, black," he said in a dull tone, not even looking at her. Dawn could only stare at this mysterious person.

"Mam. Mam, your smoothie?" The server pleaded. "TAKE THE DANG SMOOTHIE!" She slammed it on the counter and returned to her station.

"Huh? What? Oh right, thanks!" Dawn took her smoothie as the man took his coffee. "Hi!" Dawn attempted to greet the stranger.

"Hello," he said out of boredom, sitting at a table by the window. Dawn scurried over to his table, sitting down. He didn't look at her, just stared out the window in the distance.

"I'm Dawn, what's yours?" Dawn asked, wanting to find out who he was.

"Paul." He drank some of his coffee, and out of the corner of his eye glanced at Dawn. _Hm... how do I get him to talk? A pokemon battle! That'll do it! _

"So, _Paul, _are you up for a pokemon battle?" Dawn leaned closer. Paul sighed.

"One on one," Paul stood up, heading outside. Dawn squeaked and got out of her chair. _Step one, completo. _

"Pika pika!" Pikachu said, jogging alongside Ash. Ash looked up to see a large white building on the hill.

"Let's go up there!" Ash said, jogging through the gate, holding golden statues of legendary pokemon on them. Ash and Pikachu jogged until they reached the entrance the the mansion. There was one last statue with a Ho-Oh on it, underneath, read _Pokemon Master's Residence._ Ash looked at the building, "Should we meet him?" Pikachu climbed onto Ash's shoulder. He stepped toward the huge doors, knocking.

The door opened.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Ash called out into the house.

"Hm? Who are you?" A person came out of the many rooms. His haircut was very similar to Gary's, except it was blonde. He seemed to be at least 20, and wore a jet black jacket, with his collar up like Ash, except his shoulders sported a military rank two arrows, for Corporal. He wore brown cargo pants, as he slid down the stairs on the railing. "What are you doing in my house?" 

"Are you Elex?" Ash wondered.

"Yes. And who are you? Again, why are you in my house?" Elex had a short temper, like his dad.

"I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet, and I'm going to be the _new _Pokemon Master!" He triumphantly.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu cheered. Elex stepped closer, examining the Pikachu that sat upon his shoulder.

"Hm... mhm." Ash was getting uncomfortable.

"Erm, what are you doing?" Ash awkwardly asked.

"Well I specialize in Electric pokemon, it always ran in the family, like my dad, and my grandfather, Denki. Your Pikachu is in perfect shape! Plus you seem to have a really good bond between each other," the Champion stated.

"Thanks," Ash chuckled. "So I guess I'll see you on the battlefield?" Elex nodded.

"_If _anyone's going to beat me, I sure hope it's you," Elex blinked at the Pikachu. "Anyone who cares that much for their Pikachu is my kind of friend." Ash smiled and exited the Master's house.

"James! Stop playing freaking dressup and put these pokeballs in the case!" Jessie yelled at James.

"It's not dressup!" James explained. Jessie rolled her eyes while Meowth started to yell at the both of them.

"Shut up ya two! If we get caught den we're gunna get fired!" Meowth scratched them. "Now get 'em dragon pokemon in the case!"

"When we get _Lance's dragon _pokemon to the boss we'll be promoted for sure!" Butch said.

"Yeah, if those two dimwits don't screw it up," Cassidy said, looking at her nails. Nurse Joy came in.

"Cassidy, Ben, Agatha is available now," Nurse Joy pointed to the doors that lead to the hallway.

"THE NAME'S BUTCH! BUTCH! IT'S NOT A DIFFICULT NAME!" Butch yelled.

"Shut up Buffy, let's go." Cassidy shot a glare at Jessie and James as she put on her white coat. The two exited towards the hall.

Paul returned his pokemon. "I win." He stated, and turned around, Dawn ran up to him.

"Wait!" Dawn grabbed his hand, Paul blushed but stared the other way. "Don't go.. I just wanted to get to know you.." Paul sighed, and answered.

"Fine, if you want to know about me_ that _badly," Paul started. Dawn lightened up and sat down on the grass, pulling Paul to the ground too.

"-are you ok _now?_" May asked. Misty nodded, jumping out of her seat.

"I'll do it after he wins the Championship!" Misty gleamed.

"Now that's the spirit!" May jumped in.

Elex walked through the halls of the Indigo Plateau building, about to pay a visit to his friend Lance. His Pachirisu stood on his shoulder as the two made a left.

"Someone's coming," Butch said, before being elbowed. The blonde haired kid walked through the hallway, until being stopped by Butch and Cassidy.

"Hello, your Mr. Surge now aren't you?" Elex ran his hand through his hair.

"Yeah, why?" Butch snickered.

"Well, you're about to defend your title, and we are here from the Nurse Joy Association to help get your pokemon...shall we say, powered up," Butch joked.

"Hm. Go on..."

_A/N And... CUT! If you want to see what Elex looks like, just go to my DeviantART page, which can be found on my profile here. If you want to know when the next chapter will be up, go to my profile here. I know Lance isn't a part of the Elite Four anymore (I do my research), but I just like him so much I put him back! Plus since you guys now I love electric pokemon, so I made Elex (it was Elec (Electricty, dur), but I changed it to look like to be pronounced Alex) Plus his grandfather's name Denki, means Electricity in Japenese. Hope you liked it!_


	7. The West Side Story

_ A/N Ok so I kinda messed with the story a bit and added Paul… Welcome Ikarishippers! (think that's what it's called). I was just kind of sick with Dawn so I made Paul enter xD. New character alert! Plus I haven't seen the story/movie/whatever it is that I named this chapter after, it just popped in my head since it rang a bell, so yeah. _

Ash stepped through the cabin door, heading to the cuboard to get a drink. May winked at Misty and went to the livingroom/bedroom. Misty took a sip out of her water and looked at Ash, who sat down next to her. "How was your jog?" Misty fiddled with her fingers.

"I met Elex Surge," Ash stated, watching her play with her fingers.

"Oh really? What's he like?" Misty questioned. Staring down at her fingers looping each other.

"Cocky, smart, short temper… just like his dad!" He joked. Misty smiled, looking at the door.

"Do you know where Dawn is?" Misty looked back at Ash.

"I don't know, you want to check-," Ash was cut off by voices yelling outside.

"Just to let you know, my Electric Pokemon can beat yours any day!" Ash opened the door to see Elex and another guy fighting.

"At least I have different types of Pokemon!" The other man yelled. He had shorter brown ruffled hair. He had a light blue polo shirt that was covered by a long dark gray sailor's coat. This drove Elex crazy.

"My dad fought more than your dad did!" He countered. The brown haired man rolled his eyes.

"Sure he did, at least both my dad and grandfather are more famous than yours," he snickered.

"Hey! What's going on?" A older man appeared behind Elex's rival. He had a spiky, bushy white mustache. He bore a captain's hat and a darker gray coat that was similar to the other man's, except his was ripped in torn at the ends, and lined with gold. A Hoenn League symbol was shown on the left side of his chest. He wore no shirt, and glared at Elex. "Leave my grandson alone, you selfish piece of Magikarp bait."

"Drake?" Ash spoke up, all three looking at him. Misty stood behind Ash, looking at the Elite Four trainer. Elex shot a murderous glare at Ash.

"You know this stupid, old, piece of dirt?" He growled. Ash curled his lip.

"Respect others! I would think you would know, seeing that you have enough respect to give some!" Ash snapped. Drake sniggered at Ash. Ash looked at the younger looking Drake. "Who are you?"

"Zach," he scratched his head. Two more men emerged from the Café, heading towards Elex. One was older, and was wearing a General uniform. He had gray hair, suited with a clean-cut mustache, and sideburns. The other was wearing a sleeveless army green shirt, with camouflage pants. He had short spiky blonde hair. It was Lt. Surge…. And was that his Dad?

"What are you doing Elex?" Lt. Surge demanded.

"Nothing! I just came across these losers!"

"No one calls my son and Dad losers!" Another man came in front of Drake and Zach. It was Juan from the Sootopolis Gym. The side of his hair was white while the top of his hair was dark gray, with his white bangs pulling towards the sky. Unlike his relatives, he wore a light blue long coat, lined with white. He had a skinny gray mustache, and specialized in water pokemon.

"We just did!" Denki yelled.

"That settles it!" Drake pulled out a pokeball, "battle now!" He chucked his pokeball in front of him, a Sheldon appearing. Juan tossed his pokeball, showing a Kingdra. Last of the family was Zach, who brought out a Garchomp. Weirdly enough, they were all Dragon-typed pokemon.

"Go Raichu!" Lt. Surge sent out his evolved Pikachu.

"Go Eleckid!" Denki commanded. Elex just stood there, embarrassed.

"My pokemon are with Nurse Joy…" Ash hopped in front of the angry trainers.

"Stop! All of you! Save the battling for the Championship!" Drake grumbled, returning his pokemon. Lt. Surge and Gen. Surge both snickered.

"You won't even make it to the top 10," Lt. Surge stated, turning away. The Surges left Drake and his family, heading towards the training area.

"What was that all about?" Misty came behind from Ash.

"Invite us inside, and we can tell you," Juan said, looking after the Surges. Ash stepped aside and gestured inside his cabin, all of them sitting around the kitchen table. Ash made an effort to sit next to Misty, stealing Zach's spot quickly. Zach brushed this insult off and sat next to his dad.

"When I was in my 20's, Denki and I were best friends," Drake started, "we were quickly sent off into a war with Team Rocket- back then they were very successful and more threatening. We joined the army to help fight them off…" He trailed off. "We were fighting in Vermilion City, Denki was ferocious since it was his town." Drake paused, trying to recollect that day. "We were fighting, side by side, until a Grunt's Houndoom tackled me into the Ocean. Denki- well Major Surge at the time- was too busy to notice me drifting away. I was unconscious, so I couldn't swim back. I woke up to find myself on a Lapras's back, next to me a Salamence and an Altaria. Right then I knew I had to joined the Navy, to work closer with the two types of pokemon that saved my life- Water and Dragon type. I caught both pokemon, but I let go of the Lapras, no good on a boat. Major Surge was angered by this- thinking I was betraying him. He then got into electric pokemon only since I was in the navy and thought I would catch Water type pokemon." Drake snickered, "he thought wrong when he battled me and I sent out my dragon pokemon!" Ash and Misty listened carefully, the other two just nodded. "We were both sent to Johto to try to find Team Rocket's base there, and he fell in love with the most beautiful woman in Sootopolis- Cristina. But she had other plans, she never loved him… She fell in love with the handsome sailor!" He laughed while everyone else sweatdropped. "This made him despise me, first I 'abandoned' him, and now I took 'his' girl," Drake said with airquotes. "Lucky for him he was deported to Goldenrod City, and I married Cristina. I was then departed back to Kanto and placed in Lavender City, depressing city that is. She then had Juan, and when word of this got to now Lt. Surge, he quickly got married and had William Surge, or better known now as Lt. Surge of the Vermilion City Gym. He only had him to try to match with me," he laughed, as his son continued.

"My dad came back to Sootopolis when I was 3, and got me interested in Water pokemon. Whenever I battled him, obviously his powerful, army trained Dragon team beat me. The town proposed him to become the Gym leader here, but he had to use my Water pokemon since there was already a Dragon Gym- lead by Lance and Clair's grandfather. Somehow, his pokemon were heard in the Hoenn region, and the Elite Four sent an invite for him to join, of course my dad would take it," he laughed. "Eventually I had Zach, and Drake got him fascinated in Dragon pokemon, while I interested him in Water pokemon," Juan yawned, "and somehow he got intrigued in fire type pokemon." Juan finished, Zach leaning back in his chair, arms folded. He looked more like a younger form of Drake rather than Juan.

"So uh, Zach, what pokemon do you have?" Ash questioned, already have battled Drake and Juan.

"You can find out by the computer," he said coolly. Ash passed this and looked back at the West family.

"So what are you all doing here?" Ash slapped himself, obviously they're cheering for Zach!

"We're all competing," Juan said enthusiastically. Drake nodded.

"Plus this is a great way to see Lance! His Dragon pokemon are magnificent, and I'm eager to battle them," Drake got up, "we have to go, good luck Ash!" The three left, leaving Ash and Misty silent.

"Hm. Now I know why they fight all the time," Ash scratched his head. "Like if someone stole you from me-," Ash gapped at what he just said, Ash! You freaking moron! Make an excuse! Misty stared at him, surprised, Does he.. May wasn't lying!" May fell over from her seat in the living room, she was eavesdropping this whole time. "I mean, like you're my best friend… and if you went off with some jerk 'n all… I would be angry… cause you deserve someone better… erm you know. Cause you would do the same for me…" Misty blinked, respond! Respond!

"Uh.. yeah!" Misty shouted out. Dawn barged through the door, heading to the living room and dragging the dazed May out the door. Ash and Misty cocked their heads at Dawn, but she slammed the door shut.

"Erm… ok. Anyways, the starting of the tournament is soon, so I should be heading to the Arena…" Ash said awkwardly, getting up. Misty got up, the two heading for the arena.

"Welcome Trainers! To the Indigo Plateau! And now, we shall set the cup on fire with the Flame of Moltres!" The announcer said, Elex running up the stairs to lit a huge golden cup. Misty, May, and Dawn sat in the fifth row, all cheering for Ash.

"Go Ash! Beat Paul!" Dawn screamed, May and Misty staring at her.

"Who's Paul?" Misty inquired. Dawn blushed as May started to sing.

"Dawn has a crush, Dawn has a crush!" May then looked at both Misty and Dawn. "Aww! This is more like Lovefest rather than the Championship!" She giggled, now Misty blushing. Ash stood among the hundred of Trainers, this is it. This is what I've been training for!

"Let the First Round begin!"

_A/N Ok, if you're having trouble imagining the new characters, check my DeviantART page, Elex and Zach are up there. Link on profile! Ok, I've decided that my new story (AAMRN) will be up sometime next week. Plus that my other one will be written while I work on Now Showing and finishing this story up, so two stories will be updated at the same time **lots of work** I will shut up now, and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Sorry, not a lot of romance in this one…oh well. Next Chapter will be made of battles, and roooomance._

_Sorry if some words aren't in italics, when I transferred it, all italic things are gone, and I don't have time to read through this and put in italics in necessary places. I only put italics in the A/N cause... well it's pretty easy to find this..._


	8. A Dance To Remember

_A/N Sorry that the other chapter was cut…very short, but I didn't want to get into more new characters and more battles- I ESPECIALLY didn't want to make a battle montage.. so heres like Pt. 2 sorta…yeah._

The three entered the wooden cabin, exhausted from the tournament. Ash collapsed on the bed. "I can't believe that was Round 1, already 100 trainers eliminated!" He grimaced. "I didn't even get to battle today…"

"Paul did…" Dawn growled. "That little piece of tard shouldn't have even got to compete!" May giggled.

"Oh what love does to you…" May sighed. Ash rolled off the bed, unzipping his jacket and flung it on his backpack. May and Dawn were fighting in the kitchen about Dawn liking Paul or not, while Misty stood in the arch between the kitchen and living room/bed room. Ash yawned before taking off his white shirt, and tossing that on his jacket.

"Uh…. Ash? What are you doing?" Misty stared at her shirtless crush. Ash didn't move his head, but grabbed another shirt.

"Crap.. all my shirts are dirty. Hm? Oh.. uh I was changing my shirt.." Ash fumbled in his backpack, looking for a shirt. "Here we go," Misty blushed furiously, _those training session have done him good.. _Ash pulled out his old black t-shirt. He tried to push it down, but it was a bit short, under his bellybutton really. The shirt was very tight, and he rotated his shoulders. "Sheesh, I've guess I've grown.." He took the shirt off and put his white shirt back on. May and Dawn had stopped fighting, and Misty moved her face from Ash's. "Hey, do any of you want to go down to the lake here?" Dawn shook her head no.

"I'm too tired," she left the group to go to the bathroom. May moved her eyes to Ash's, then to Misty's.

"I think I'll stay here- make sure Dawn doesn't faint thinking of Paul…" She smirked.

"I DON'T LIKE HIM!" Dawn faded shout echoed from the bathroom.

"SURE YOU DON'T!" May yelled back. "You two go ahead," she flicked her hand towards the door. Ash opened the door for Misty. Misty flushed and hopped outside, Ash following her.

"So…. You nervous?" Misty saw Ash had been darting his eyes at the area.

"I guess. Like I have to face Lance, Drake, they're a part of the Elite Four! Plus even if I get to face Elex… will I even beat him?" Ash's confidence was drained, he sat down on the grass next to the sparkling lake. Misty sat down next to him, patting his shoulder.

"Well no one said it was going to be easy. But I'm sure you'll be Pokemon Master. Like you're in the top 10!" Ash attempted to smile, but couldn't.

"Yeah! But they're tough trainers! Lance, Drake, Elex, Zach, Paul, Lt. Surge, Gen. Surge, Gary.. well he doesn't really count, Vladimir, and that kid with the Red hair… I think his name is even Red… hmm I forget, he's really quiet." Ash ran his hand through his hair, overwhelmed. "Hey Misty, you're in your bathing suit right?"

"Yeah.." Ash got up, and took his shirt off, and pulled his pants down, diving into the water. Misty blushed, and dove in the water after getting into her bathing suit. Ash popped up from the water, the clear beads of liquid sprinkling off of his head.

"Misty! Look!" Misty jerked her head in the opposite direction, but was suddenly pulled down by Ash. He lifted her up above the surface again, laughing.

"Don't ever do that again!" She gasped, her heart thumping. Ash calmed down a bit, as Misty put her hands on his shoulders, pulling him closer. _Is this really happening? She feels the same way? _Ash leaned closer until Misty forced Ash into the water, dragging him up again. "Got ya back." She dived under the water, leaving Ash dazed. Ash chuckled, and dived under the water too. The two ended up splashing each other tired, and finally got out of the lake.

"Thanks Mist. I really needed that," he said, grabbing his clothes. Misty smiled, it's rare for Ash to thank her.

"No problem. May I ask, why do you swim in your boxers?" They both laughed.

"Well I never really bought new swimming shorts since I figured I wouldn't be swimming on my journey. It's not like it's new, you saw my boxers in Saffron City," he stated, both laughing again.

"That place is interesting," she agreed. They entered the cabin silently, trying not to disturb the sleeping May and Dawn. Ash leaned into the bathroom, chucking a towel at Misty. She scrambled to get the towel, landing on the bed. "Are you stupid? You almost woke them up!" She whispered loudly. Ash silently laughed, as he dried himself.

"You won't think I'm stupid when I _am_ Mr. Pokemon Master," he used Misty's words against her. Misty rolled her eyes, smiling at the comment. Ash went in the bathroom with his backpack, changing into something dry. Misty waited for him to come out, forgetting that she was all wet and on the bed. _Was he… flirting? Misty, we've been through this… maybe… ASH! God. _Ash opened the door quietly, tiptoeing out in his new boxers and the same t-shirt. He rolled onto his side, looking at Misty, smirking. "Ew, you wet the bed!" He smirked even more, Misty hitting him playfully.

"Very funny," she got up and took her turn in the bathroom while Ash moved the covers over him. Misty stepped out of the bathroom, shutting off the lights and getting into bed. She turned away from Ash, sleeping towards May and Dawn. Ash came closer to her ear.

"I had fun tonight. Thanks Misty, really thanks. I know I'll do great tomorrow-," Ash looked over Misty to see the time. "Err, I mean today." Misty smiled, turning over to him again. He smiled back, hugging her. They once again fell asleep together.

The next morning….

"Aww aren't they so cute together?" May inquired, staring at Ash and Misty. Dawn was intensely looking out the window.

"There's Paul!" Dawn scrambled out of the cabin as May sighed. "Paul! Paul!" Paul kept walking, _why me?_ "PAUL!" Dawn stepped in front of Paul, Paul refusing to take one glance at her. "Hello Paul?" She waved her hand in front of his face. He remained unfazed. "Fine Paul. Wanna play that game? FINE." She got a bored expression like Paul's, and stalked off towards the Café. Paul stared after her, soon going in the other direction.

Misty was the first to slowly come out of her sleeping stage, looking straight into Ash's sleeping face. _He's so cute.. This is the closest I've ever been to his face... _Misty heard giggling and peeked her head to see May in the kitchen staring at them.

"Hey Miiiisty…. Ketchum," she joked, winking. Misty blushed, she would normally go over to her and start talking about what happened last night, but Ash had his arm around her, trapping her next to him.

"What time is it?" Misty whispered across the room. May glanced at the clock.

"Ten fifty two." As much as Misty didn't want to leave her spot, Ash had to get up, Pikachu hopped on the bed.

"No Pikachu! You electrocute him you electrocute me!" She whispered, pointing to the arm around her. _I know, _Misty pushed Ash off the bed, sending him crashing to the floor.

"WAAAA!" Ash rubbed his back and his eye. Misty got out of bed, skipping over to May. Ash creeped up from the floor, stumbling to his feet. "Huh..whaatimesit?" He slurred. May opened her mouth, but Ash saw the time. "WHAT?" He ripped through his backpack, getting clothes and putting them on.

"Don't worry Ash. The thing is at 5." May affirmed. Ash took a deep breath.

"Oh, ok then." Ash put on his hat, "come on Pikachu, let's…." Ash stopped, thinking, _maybe I should take Misty somewhere.. but what about May? _"Hey May, did you know that there's a new clothing shop that just opened next to the-," May screeched and was gone in a blink. Misty laughed as Ash stretched. "So would you like to com with me to the Café? For some breakfast?" Ash raised an eyebrow playfully.

"Sure," Misty giggled. They arrived at the Café, to find Dawn at a table, gaping

out the window. Paul was on the other side of the Café, staring at her.

"Uh.. Dawn? What are you doing? And is that _black _coffee?" Dawn didn't respond. Ash shrugged and Misty sat down at a nearby table. Ash ordered their breakfast and sat down next to her. "Remember when we always ate outside?" They both laughed.

"Like everyday since you couldn't find our way out the forest!" Misty laughed, Ash smirked.

"Sure, sure. Who found our way here?" Ash puffed out his chest.

"Pikachu did." Misty laughed again, Ash sweatdropped. He picked up the cinnamon rolls that he ordered, and set them in front of Misty. By the time Misty ate _one, _Ash had eaten three. _Still a heavy eater. _Misty thought. Elex had entered the Café, scanning the little bakery. He spotted Misty and sat down even closer than Ash.

"Hello beautiful," Elex tried to flirt with Misty. Misty glared at Elex, "so what kind of pokemon do _you _train?" He winked.

"Water," she grumbled, scooting closer to Ash. Ash just raised an eyebrow at Elex, _Misty knows her type, Elex. _Elex got up, not looking at the two.

"Sorry, your weak water type doesn't mix with electric." Misty strongly held the urge to get up and punch him, but remained in her seat.

"What a loser," Misty managed to say, Ash staring at her.

"I can't believe.. you didn't hit him." Misty rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe you just sat there," she growled.

"I _can _believe you can fight all your battles now," Ash stated, leaving Misty silent. She smiled, _aww, he realizes I'm independent! _"So, what do you want to do today before I have to go to that dinner?" Misty moved her mouth to one side, thinking of what to do.

"You want to go swimming again?" She suggested. Ash yawned.

"Eh, sure, it will wake me up too," Ash scooted out of his chair, taking one more glance at Dawn. _She's acting strange.. very strange.. I'll talk to her later. Right now, personal time with Misty. _Ash held the door open for Misty, letting her pass in front of him. _He's so polite.. _Misty thought. Ash saw out of the corner of his eye one of the top ten people, he seemed to be staring at Dawn, _Hm. I guess that Paul kid likes Dawn. _The two exited the premises. Paul pushed himself out of his seat, heading straight for Dawn. He abruptly sat down, staring at her coldly.

"Ok, what the hell are you trying to prove?" Paul said irritably. Dawn continued to stare outside, making Paul furious. "Ok. That's it. Whatever. Do whatever. I don't care." He left the Café, making Dawn peek a smile, _it's working._

Ash and Misty made it down to the lake, Ash started to unzip his jacket, but paused. "Hm, I don't know Misty…" Misty stopped to look at him, "do I really want to get wet before that dinner?" Ash scratched his nose, Misty getting into the water.

"Do what you want Ash. I guess you will have to envy me in the waaater," she said splashing the cool water onto her face. Ash sat on the grass, his jacket unzipped. He was sent in a trance with Misty, _I want to be there with you. Why can't I say I love you? _The bushes behind Ash rustled, causing him to avert his attention. Zach appeared from the bushes, his shirt off and in swimming shorts.

"Oh hi Ash.." He trailed off, staring at Misty. When Ash noticed, he growled. Zach shook his head, "uh, you need company?" Before Ash could respond _no, _Zach headed for Misty. Zach reached Misty, flirting with her. _Phew, at least it isn't obvious that I am in love with Ash. Get. Away. From. Me. _Zach tried to get closer, Misty shoving him. Ash bolted from the grass, skidding over to Zach, pushing him over in the water.

"Get away from her!" He said, anger pulsing through his veins. Zach swam away from Ash.

"Whatever loser," he got out and headed back to his cabin. Even though Ash was _avoiding _to get wet, everything was soaked, including his jacket. Misty floated to him.

"Thanks, but you're all wet.." She frowned. Ash looked down at his wet attire.

"Oh well. I'd rather I get wet than you go out with _him." _Misty paused, _was he.. jealous?_ Misty hugged him, Ash smiling.

"Thanks," she whispered, Ash couldn't resist to hug her closer.

"Anything for you," he whispered back. Misty blushed, smiling at his comment. "I'm going to dry my clothes… and my hair." He smirked, coming out of the water with Misty. They came back to the cabin minutes later, May gone. "I wonder where May is." Ash said, pulling off the heavy, damp jacket. He put it in the dryer, also putting his shirt, and pants. "Can you hand- never mind," he blushed, grabbing his backpack and going in the bathroom. _Oh Ash. I don't know what I'm going to do with you. _Ash came out of the bathroom, putting his wet boxers in the dryer too. He glanced at the clock. 4:30. "Wow, that was quick. Must have been there longer than I thought."

Misty laughed, "I guess, but you _do _realize you read the clock wrong this morning. It was 1, not 10, or 11, or whatever," she burst out laughing as Ash smacked himself. He got out black pants and pulled them on.

"I can _always _count on you Mist, whether in a forest, or the Indigo League to mess me up," he joked, receiving a playful punch.

"Hardy har." She giggled. Ash raised an eyebrow.

"Are you actually _laughing _at your mistakes?" He gaped. Misty gave him a playful shove, _why did I shove him by the chest? Hehe oh Misty, _she thought.

"Don't you know everyone makes mistakes?" She countered, Ash getting out a white shirt.

"Yes, but _not _everyone _admits _their mistakes," he chuckled, buttoning his white shirt. "So when are you getting ready Mist?" He questioned, slipping into a black blazer.

"You'll see me at the dinner," she smiled, watching him put on his tie. "I swear, I need to get a picture of this: Ash Ketchum in a suit," she smirked, Ash laughing.

"Ha-ha, I _have _been in suits before," he said, putting on black shoes. "I'm going to go, you know where it is? Do you want me to stick around?" He said eagerly with concern.

"Don't worry Mr. Wannabe Pokemon Master, I know, go, before you're late!" She gently shoved him out the door, him puzzled, but heading on to the dinner.

Ash walked into the grand room, all beige and gold. It looked like he was at a five star hotel. This was a fancy dinner party for the top ten finalists. In a corner, Lance was with some blonde girl, talking to his sister Clair. Zach and his family were talking to some people as well, same as the Surges. Paul was sitting at the table already, making no eye contact with anyone… except for Dawn who wore a black dress, boredly looking at random people. May was next to her, in a green dress trying to talk to her. Silver, _I found out his name_. Was talking to the other finalist, the one with weird sideburns, and someone huge with a black attire. The room soon became crowded at 5:05, Ash being mauled by girls.

"Ash! Ash! I want to marry you!" One girl yelled, pushing over some brunette.

"NO! He's mine!" Another girl screamed. Ash sweatdropped, somehow escaping the fanclub. He backed away, until he hit someone.

"Oh sorry!" He said, turning around. It was Misty. Was it? She was wearing a long blue dress, with a crystal necklace. "M-M-Misty?" He stammered. Misty giggled at his reaction.

"Hey Ash. Did I miss anything?" Ash gawked at her.

"Huh? Oh.. um.. er.. no.. it's not even really a dinner.. like it's like a… dance?" He managed to say.

"Hm. Ok," she said regularly. Slow music started to play, and everyone immediately grabbed a partner.

"So… you want to dance?" He asked awkwardly, gesturing to the dancing couples.

"Of course!" She giggled, putting her arms around his neck. He slipped his hands around her waist, causing a chill to run through Misty. _I can't believe this is happening! _Ash looked down at her, who happened to be looking at him already.

"Just remember, in a couple of days, you can be able to say you danced with a Pokemon Master." She rolled her eyes, Ash continued, "but not just any Pokemon Master- Ash Ketchum," he nudged his head towards the annoyed fanclub, all glaring at Misty. Misty glanced at them, and looked back at Ash.

"Just remember, I am dancing with Ash Ketchum, the cockest person in Kanto."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am NOT."

"ARE TOO!" They both glared at each other until bursting out into laughter.

Paul approached the sitting Dawn, who looked over his shoulder. "Hello," he said, trying to snap her out of her little game. "Would you like to dance? You looked lonely," Paul suggested. Dawn flicked her eyes to him, trying not to seem excited. _Is he really! OMG I KNEW THIS WOULD WORK! _She got up, and placed her hand on Paul's shoulder, pulling him to the dance floor.

Silver sulked up to May, "Hey, you want to dance?" She nodded, getting up out of her chair.

"Silver! We must go! _NOW! _The huge man said, he wasn't fat, more like tall and.. huge. He had brown hair… _wait a minute.. _May stared at the man. He turned away, the man with sideburns following him. Silver sighed and apologized, heading towards him.

"Oh my God," May recognized the man now. She scurried to find Ash. "Ash!" Ash was savoring every minute of this dance. He had the love of his life in his arms… again. Misty rested her head on his chest and shoulder. "ASH!" May pushed through another couple, reaching Ash. "Woah.." May said, gaping at the couple. "Uh… sorry, but GIOVANNI IS HERE!" Ash snapped to May

"What? Where?" May pointed out the door as Ash bolted from sight, Misty running after him.

"Ash! Be careful!" Misty called. Ash jogged outside, searching everywhere.

"But Dad! I want to finish the competition!" Silver argued.

"Why? We have everyone's Pokeballs, let's go!" He grabbed him by the shirt, dragging him towards a helicopter. The man with sideburns rolled his eyes. "Don't just stand there Vladimir! Get in the copter!" He grumbled, getting into the helicopter. A green haired man and a blonde girl came around the corner, pushing a basket full of pokeballs.

"Here you go boss!" He shoved the basket into the helicopter.

"Pigeot! Go!" Ash pulled a pokeball from his belt. _Smart idea to pick up Pigeot from the Viridian City forest. _

"Pigo!" The bird yelled.

"Pigeot! Aerial Ace on the helicopter's blades!" Giovanni looked up.

"Bill! Cassidy! Do something!" Misty ran up behind Ash.

"Hurry, grab one of my pokemon," he said sternly. Misty pushed his blazer away to see two pokeballs, she quickly grabbed one and threw it. _Leave it to Ash to bring his pokeballs to a dance. _Infernape emerged, lighting up the area a bit. Pigeot had destroyed one of the blades, moving onto the next one.

"Raticate! Go!" Butch yelled.

"Raticate!" The rat yelled.

"Hyper Fang on Pigeot! Now!"

"Infernape! Use.. Flamethrower!" Misty yelled, a tube of flames hitting Raticate. Pigeot had flown back.

"Pigeot, get Pikachu!" Ash pointed to the way of the cabin. Pigeot flew to the west, leaving the battle. Giovanni got in the helicopter.

"Go you fool!" He slapped Vladimir, him starting up the helicopter. A spare blade emerged, replacing the crushed blade.

"Go Zubat!" Cassidy yelled. Ash gave Misty a pokeball and jumped on the railing, slidining down. "Zubat! Sleep Powder!" Zubat headed for Ash and Infernape.

"Ash! Wher- Infernape! Flame Wheel on Zubat!" The wheel of flames stopped Zubat's attack. The helicopter started to lift when Ash jumped on it. At this time, Lance had heard the commotion, and came outside, telling his girlfriend to stay behind. When he reached outside, he saw Misty battling the two Rocket Grunts, and a helicopter in the air.

"Dragonair! Go!" Lance whisked his dragon pokemon out. _Did everyone bring their pokemon BUT me? _She sweatdropped. She gripped onto Ash's pokeball, now not needing it. "Hyperbeam at the helicopter!" Lance shouted.

"NO! Lance! Ash is in there!" Misty pleaded. It was too late. The dragon released a beam of light, heading towards the helicopter.

"Get out of here child!" Giovanni shoved Ash out the door. Ash fell, witnessing the light reach the helicopter, exploding bits of metal everywhere.

"Ash!" Misty fell to the ground crying. _He's.. gone. _Pigeot returned with Ash's prize pokemon on its back. Ash fell from the sky, landing in the middle of the lake. He submerged a bit, rising back to the top. The lake was hidden from the group with a small forest.

"I'm so sorry," Lance hid his face in the shadows. "It's my fault," he raised his pokeball, returning the confused Dragonair.

Giovanni fell to the ground with his son, and the co-boss, Vladimir. Pokeballs fell everywhere. Butch kicked a pokeball, a Kadabra appearing. "Uh.. Kadabra! Teleport!" Butch, Cassidy, Giovanni, Silver, and Vladimir linked their hands, Kadabra teleporting them somewhere.

"Wait for us!" James yelled, tripping over Meowth. They were surrounded by League Security.

"Look what ya got us indo!" Meowth slapped James.

"You are under arrest!" A man approached them all, hand cuffing them. Lance put his hand on her shoulder. Misty crying her heart out.

"I- ne-never," she sniffled, having trouble stating her words, "h-got to s-say I love you to h-him." Lance lowered his head even more. _How can I make such a amateur mistake? _May ran outside.

"Misty?" Misty got up, running to the lake, Lance holding up his hand to May, letting her go. Lance sulked back into the hall. May didn't know what happened, she looked onto the stone path where dark men surrounded the scene, scrap metal lying everywhere. M

Misty collapsed at the edge of the lake, lying where Ash was lying earlier that day. "Ash…" She wiped her tears, trying to hold it in. She sat up, looking out into the lake. She saw a dark shadow hovering on the water. As it got closer, she was the figure of a person.

_Huh.. ow.. beam of light.. what happened? _He woke up, splashing in the water. "WAA!" He splashed some more until he realized he was on water.

Misty saw the figure move rapidly, and took off her shoes, running into the water. She swam to the shadow. He relaxed his muscles, now floating. Misty reached him, grabbing him and dragging him to shore. "A-Ash?" She stuttered.

"H-Hey Misty," he spat out some water. Misty cried again, hugging him.

"H-How did you get out?" Ash smiled.

"Giovanni shoved me out. I gotta thank him," he said in a faded tone. Misty smiled, hugging him tighter.

"Ash Ketchum! Don't ever do that again!" He slowly rose, touching her face.

"Yup. It's you Mist." He chuckled, getting up. They walked back to the dance, where Lance was announcing he was dead.

"Today, we honor Ash-," Lance froze, seeing Ash.

"Why are you honoring me? All I did was fall out of an exploding aircraft. Everyone swung around to see the Ash- standing in the flesh. The fanclub saw this and finished their crying, screeching in joy.

The party was shut down, for investigation, Lance met up with Ash later. "Hey Ash," Lance jogged up to Ash. "I hope you win this competition. To tell you the truth, two years ago, when Elex won.. I seriously don't know how he won. He doesn't have the passion like you do- besides, you don't cancel out every single other type." Ash smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Lance. I'm honored, hearing it from you." Lance smirked.

"Just be careful. Don't send out a rock type pokemon against his," he warned.

"Why not?" Lance turned away, linking his arm with his girlfriend.

"Bye Ash," he drifted into the shadows toward his permanent house here. May kept her distance from Ash and Misty, trying not to butt in. Paul and Dawn were talking to each other way behind the crowd.

"Well I hate you so.." Paul stated.

"Like I care?" Dawn countered. Paul grabbed her shoulders, turning her to him.

"You should," he said, before pulling her to his lips, kissing her lightly. Paul swung away, walking toward his cabin. Dawn almost fainted, but May caught her in time.

"Hey Ash," Misty started, getting Ash's attention.

"Yes Misty?"

"There was something I wanted to say… at least before you die… which I thought you would.." Elex cut in, pushing Ash.

"Out of the way, Pokemon Master coming through." Ash rolled his eyes, grabbing his shoulder.

"I would think being in the army would teach you a lesson of _respect," _he snapped, shoving him to the ground. "I was wrong. You should be embarrassed. You not only disrespected yourself, but your whole family." Ash linked his arm with Misty, and walked away, leaving Gen. Surge pulling Elex up.

"He has a point. You sir, are enlisting in the army _again_," he yelled, pinching him by the ear.

Misty turned red as Ash led the way to the cabin. "You were saying?"

"Huh? Oh… I forgot.." She lied, causing Ash to raise an eyebrow.

"Ok." He flung the door open, leading the wet Misty inside. Ash unbuttoned his soaked white shirt. Misty went into the bathroom, leaving Ash wet a _second _time today. He looked in the dryer and set the dry clothes on the bed, waiting for Misty to come out. He took off his blazer, followed by his tie and shirt. Misty walked out of the bathroom and tripped on Ash's shoes, landing in Ash's arms. "You ok?" He snickered. May came in the door, staring at the two.

"Uh… Ash.. why are you wet, shirtless, and holding Misty?" She giggled. Misty got up, and into bed.

"I tripped," she stated. May rolled her eyes playfully and sat in the chair. Ash went into the bathroom, grabbing his dry clothes. Ash came out of the bathroom, falling on the bed, exhausted. May was next to go in the bathroom as Dawn stumbled in.

"Isn't it a great day?" She fell into a chair, making her and the chair fall over. May got out of the bathroom in red pajamas. Misty sat up in bed.

"Dawn.. are you drunk?" Dawn laughed and rolled on the floor.

"Drunk on love," May said, throwing a pillow at Dawn. May dragged Dawn to bed, she soon fell asleep like May. Ash and Misty stayed awake.

"Would you rather marry Elex or Gary?" He whispered.

"Really Ash?" She scratched her head.

"I'm going to say Elex. At least he _did _something out of his life," Ash tried to laugh quietly at this.

"Gary didn't even make it to the top ten," he sniggered.

"Would you rather.. make out with Dawn or May?" She asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Misty! They're like sisters to me!" Ash whispered.

"Hey, I answered your question!" She whispered back.

"I'm going to say May, I don't want to steal Dawn from Paul," he snickered. Misty rolled her eyes. They drifted into sleep.

_A/N Phew. Don't blame me, I think of what happens while I'm writing. Plus I'm sad cause my job ended (until next summer) and I might not be able to see my amazing boss again! I dedicate this chapter to you Gerrie!_

_Just want to shout out to Mumble 101 and Pohla, for being the first two to subscribe to this story back on August 8__th__! Thanks for sticking around! And people, read their stories, one, they're GREAT, two, without them, I probably wouldn't have gotten that drive when I saw they subscribed on my email to keep going! __**FEEL THE EMBARRASSMENT!**_

_Updates on profile_

_And if you haven't read on my profile, there WILL be a sequel to this story. I'm thinking of making this like a 4 story series *__**drawing a blank on what it's called**__* _

_I am starting school tomorrow, but I will be trying my best to keep up with the chapters (after the first week, it will be back to same old same old, like a chapter like every two or three days). _


	9. Ketchup With the Battle!

_A/N This chapter is dedicated to my friend Emma, who is becoming a poke-pal xD_

_ Today is the day, _Ash trudged onto the field. _Either I win, or I lose. _He faced his opponent, the blonde Gary. "Welcome everyone to the final battle! Between Pokemon Master Elex Surge of Vermilion City!" The announcer paused letting the crowd cheer. "-And Trainer Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!" Surprisingly, the crowd cheered for Ash louder than Surge's entrance. Ash smiled, waving at the crowd. Elex rolled his eyes. "This battle shall be three on three instead of all due to yesterday's shock!" Ash's pokemon ran through his mind. His Pikachu standing behind him. On the other side, Elex's Pachirisu glared at Pikachu. "Select your pokemon and let the Championship begin!"

"Electabuzz! Go!" Elex sent out one of his Champion pokemon. Electabuzz punched his chest, sparking.

"Charizard! Come on out!" Ash threw his pokeball onto the field, his fire pokemon roaring.

"Electabuzz! Use Thunder!" Elex commanded.

"Charizard, dodge and use Steel Wing!" Charizard wasn't built for speed, and was hit by the thunder. Charizard stuttered backwards, but continued with its attack, hitting Electabuzz squarely. Elex took this as an advantage of the close Charizard.

"Electabuzz! Get up and use Thunder Punch!" Elex demanded, Ash taken aback. Electabuzz got up and hit Charizard straight in the stomach, another jolt of lightning traveling through him.

"Charizard! Flamethrower!" Charizard was paralyzed, which was Elex's intention. Charizard twitched, trying to open its mouth.

"Electabuzz! Thundershock!" Electabuzz banged its chest again, powering up for a powerful lightning attack.

"Charizard! Fire Spin!" Charizard managed to breath fire and flap its wings, fire spinning around Electabuzz. Electabuzz quickly got burned, preventing from its attack.

"Electabuzz, use Lightningbolt! NOW!" Elex yelled, Electabuzz badly burned.

Gen. Surge shook his head from the box behind Elex. Close selected members of the challengers can sit in the box seats. "Do you think Ash can win this?" Misty asked, over at Ash's box.

"I dunno, this is a good match," May raised her shoulders.

"Come on Elex! You can beat this loser!" Lt. Surge cheered.

Electabuzz was already charged up, and sent out a spiked yellow glow of light at Charizard.

"Charizard! Use Fire Blast!" Charizard breathed fire at Electabuzz, who was too busy in his attack.

"ELECTABUZZ DODGE!" Elex stomped his feet, asking too much out of his pokemon. Electabuzz took one step until being hit with a circle of fire with a Japanese character in it. Electabuzz fell to the ground, along with Charizard. Charizard twitched as Electabuzz slowly got up.

"Charizard is unable to battle, choose another pokemon!" The announcer yelled.

"Charizard return!" Ash returned his orange pokemon. "You were the greatest. I couldn't ask anymore out of you." He hooked the pokeball on his belt again as he trailed his fingers to his next pokeball. "Heracross!" He threw out his grass/flying type pokemon.

"Hera!" Heracross hovered over the ground.

"Use Thundershock!" Elex yelled, pointing at the floating bug. The tired, burned Electabuzz raised its arms and flexed them towards his head.

"Heracross! Quick Attack!" The thunder couldn't match Heracross' speed, as it tackled Electabuzz, slamming it to the ground.

"Electabuzz is unable to battle! Select another pokemon!" Elex growled and returned its defeated pokemon.

"You're spending an extra day of battle training back in the army!" He yelled at his pokeball. "Luxray! Defeat him!" Elex sent out his dark/electric type pokemon.

"Heracross! Poison Sting!" Heracross shot poisonous needles at Luxray.

"Luxray! Agility!" Luxray sped side to side, but there were too many needles, hitting the real deal. Luxray stammered backwards. "Quick Attack!"

"Heracross! Fly upwards!" Luxray missed Heracross by an inch, landing back on the ground.

"Thundershock!" Elex shouted. Luxray shot a bolt of lightning at Heracross.

"Heracross! Sleep Powder!" Heracross sprinkled dust on Luxray, making it fall asleep.

"Luxray! Electrocute yourself!" Luxray charged itself, making it twitch awake. Misty gasped.

"That was a smart move… for a stupid person," she mumbled.

"Heracross, Quick Attack!"

"Luxray! Spark!" Luxray shook off the rest of the sleeping powder, only to be hit by Heracross. The spark hit Heracross, sending it backwards.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle! Choose your final pokemon!"

"Pika pika!" Pikachu said. Ash kneeled down.

"Pikachu, you've been with me this whole journey, all the way up to this. We knew this moment will eventually come. And I had _always _planned on using _you _to win this.. for us." He stroked Pikachu and stood up again. "Pikachu! I choose you!" He pointed, Pikachu running to the field.

"Pachirisu! Go!" Elex sent out his most powerful pokemon.

"Pikachu! Use Tackle!" Pikachu charged to Pachirisu.

"Use Tackle!" Elex commanded. Pikachu had the upper hand being larger, and hit the squirrel pokemon, knocking it to the side.

"Quick Attack!" Pachirisu got up, only to be hit again.

"Pachirisu! Use Thunder!" The white and blue pokemon shot a powerful lightning attack at Pikachu.

"Chu!" It cried, being his powerfully.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled. _Think, Ash, think! How did you win against Lt. Surge._

_ 'Pikachu! Agility!' _

"Pikachu! Agility and Spark!" Pikachu confused Pachirisu.

"Pachirisu! THUNDER NOW!" As Pikachu's spark attack collided with Pachirisu's Thunder, a huge explosion hit the two rodents, sending them flying.

"PIKACHU!" Ash cried, trying not to run out in the field.

"PACHIRISU!" Elex yelled.

"Pikachu…. Don't give up on me. Not now. Show them how great you are. How you are my prize pokemon. Show them!" He cried.

"Pachirisu, come on. Let's be Champions again!"

"Pikachu.. if we win this, we will be _masters. _Think of the new battles! Think of the fans you will get… Think of the.."

"ASH! WHAT DOES PIKACHU LOVE OTHER THAN YOU?" Misty shouted from the box. Ash's thought flickered.

"PIKACHU! THINK OF THE KETCHUP! THE KETCHUP PIKACHU!" Pikachu opened its eyes again, sparks lighting its cheeks.

"Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu got up.

"PIK-A-CHUU!" Pikachu sent off a lightning dragon, eating Pachirisu.

"NOO!" Elex yelled.

"Pachirisu is… unable to battle. ASH KETCHUM OF PALLET TOWN IS A POKEMON MASTER!" Elex kicked the ground, heading right for Ash.

"You little piece of-."

"ELEX! YOU'RE GOING BACK TO THE ARMY THIS INSTANT!" Lt. Surge smacked him, dragging the defeated Master out of the arena. Gen. Surge followed, shooting a glare at Drake. Everyone piled over Ash, Ash couldn't stop smiling.

"Ash! Ash! Ash!" The people cheered, Ash raising his hand. The Elite Four raised Ash from the crowd, placing him on a platform. Lance shook his hand, giving him a badge. Agatha handed him a medal, shaking his hand reluctantly.

"I liked Elex better.." She grumbled. Bruno stepped forward, giving him a new I.D, making him a part of the Indigo League Committee. He grabbed his hand, crushing it shaking it. Last, but not least.. well maybe, Lori came up and gave him a note.

"Read it later," she said in his ear. Ash waved again, and crouched down, Pikachu hopping in the trophy. He raised it up high, showing off his best friend.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu peerked.

"We did it buddy. We finally did it." Ash grabbed Pikachu, hugging him tight.

Ash looked out onto the lake, wearing his medal and official league jacket, very much like his old but with the title Pokemon Master, Ash Ketchum on the right side. Misty emerged from the forest, taking up the spot next to him. "So are you moving here, Mr. Pokemon Master?" Ash curled a smile, gazing at the moon bouncing off the water.

"Yup, but I'm not staying here for long. I will still be traveling." Misty watched the water, nodding. Ash turned to Misty, staring at her, "Misty?"

"Yes?" Misty pondered. Ash seemed to fumble with his words.

"Well I'm going to be out here for at least a month at first, since I have to go to meetings and stuff.. and I'm going to be lonely.." Ash scratched his head.

"You want me to move in?" Misty spat out what Ash couldn't say.

"If you want.." Ash said, open minded.

"Of course Ash, I don't want you to be lonely!" Misty cheered, Ash took a deep breath. Misty gazed out at the water again, Ash still looking at her. He unzipped his league jacket, placing it on the grass, he took off his shirt and jumped in the water, splashing Misty. "Ash!" Since she was wet, she jumped in as well. They laughed, splashing in the water, in the glow of the moon. Ash stopped just to look at her again, admiring her stunning qualities. He drifted closer, inches away from her face. Misty took one more breath, until he pushed his lips on hers, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. Misty kissed back, slipping her arms around his neck.

"Misty, I've always loved you," he whispered, before kissing her one more time. It was a jolt of energy rushing through the both of them, the most pleasing feeling. They pulled away, Misty shuddering.

"I love you too," she said, hugging him tight. Ash squeezed her, Misty resting her head against his chest in the dark blue water.

"Awww! Hey! When do I get my love?" May grumbled. A green haired boy stepped from behind.

"Hey, I'm Drew," he said smoothly. May blushed and turned around, quickly fluffing her hair and doing a breath test. She whipped around and leaned against the rock.

"Why hello… Drew."

**THE END**

**Of Part One**

"Ok so here's your new I.D!" The man handed the green haired guy a plastic card. "Your name has been officially changed to Buffy!" Butch raised his I.D in the air

"Finally! People shall remember my name!"

"Come on Butch, we've got work to do!" Cassidy yelled.

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME? THE NAME IS BUFFY! BUFF-IE!" Buffy slammed down his card, stomping his feet on it. "I DID ALL THAT PAPERWORK FOR NOTHING!"

** THE END**

**Of Part One and a Half**

_A/N Done with Can't Catch 'Em All_

_I discovered I can type stories in the library on my laptop during study hall period (90 min) SO I can continue my writing more frequently. _

_Thanks for Subscribing, Favoring, AND all the DANDY reviews! You guys made my first day of High School even better! :D_

_And to make it more awesome... I got Pokemon HeartGold today! (I hear that you can get Luigia AND Ho-Oh so that's why I got it.. I would've gotten SoulSilver if you couldn't get both)._


End file.
